My Admirer, My Love
by Kim Hime
Summary: Chapter 4 yo yo yo / "Luhan. Tidak salah kan kalau aku menyukaimu?" / "K-Kris, kau sedang m-menghafal naskah drama atau bagaimana?" / Oh... my... GOD! Sepertinya kali ini Kris benar-benar nekat. / RnR juseyo!
1. Prolog

Prolog

.

.

.

Xi Luhan: Yeoja berkebangsaan cina, seorang anak yatim piatu semenjak kecil. Karena kebaikan hatinya menolong orang lain hidupnya yang dulu penuh beban dan kesulitan kini menjadi menyenangkan bersama dengan dua orang sahabat yang juga sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Yeoja cantik murid kelas 2 di SM International High School yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan datar dan biasa saja. Sementara kedua sahabatnya selalu heboh dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan artis idola mereka, ia hanya sibuk belajar, menonton kartun di TV, atau mungkin tidur. Sikapnya sangat sulit ditebak. Tidak memiliki artis idola satupun. Tapi karena hal yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabatnya, sosok namja tampan perlahan mulai memasuki kehidupannya.

Kris Wu/ Wu Yifan: Sosok artis idola yang sedang naik daun karena segudang bakat yang dimilikinya dan juga popularitas yang semakin meningkat. Seorang namja berhati dingin yang tidak pernah peduli dengan hal bernama 'cinta'. Namun semenjak bertemu dengan sosok Luhan, kehidupan artis yang dirasanya membosankan kini menjadi lebih berwarna. Berusaha mengenal Luhan lebih dekat tapi membutuhkan usaha ekstra mengingat Luhan bukanlah yeoja seperti fansnya kebanyakan yang berisik dan agresif, sifatnya lebih tenang dan tidak banyak bicara membuatnya penasaran akan kehidupan yeoja cantik itu.

Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo: Dua sahabat Luhan yang usianya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda. Tipe yeoja berisik dan heboh saat melihat artis idola mereka, Kris. Suka bergosip dan selalu _up to date_ tentang segala yang berhubungan dengan Kris. Mati-matian berusaha mendekatkan Luhan pada Kris saat mereka mengetahui kalau sang idola menaruh perhatian dan ketertarikan lebih pada yeoja yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai kakak itu.

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae: Empat serangkai dan juga teman sengkatan Luhan yang super heboh dan sedikit gila (menurut Luhan). Chanyeol dan Chen berteman baik dengan Luhan, itupun karena mereka selalu sekelas semenjak kelas 1 SMA dan selalu duduk berdekatan. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai yang dikenalkan oleh Chanyeol dan Chen tidak berteman sedekat dua sahabat mereka dan lagi mereka juga berbeda kelas. Namun salah satu dari keempat orang itu memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan kehidupan Luhan di masa lalu.

Annyeong yeorobun~~~

Hime is here! YEAAH! (kayak ada yang kenal aja...)

Setelah sekian lama ketelen bumi akhirnya author labil ini muncul membawa FF baru, padahal FF yang sebelumnya aja belom diurus lagi semenjak hiatus dadakan yang sangaaaaaaaat lamaaa! #plakk  
>sekarang Hime bawakan untuk readerdeul semua FF KrisHan~ ada yang KrisHan shipper di sini? #tunjuk tangan sendiri<br>FF ini baru pengenalan tokoh sama sedikit prolognya aja dulu. Hime pengen liat gimana tanggapan readerdeul sama FF ini~

Oh ya, chingudeul ada yang baca FF OnKey 'Love You Until The End'nya Hime? Mianhae, karena belum dilanjut-lanjut lagi... Sebenernya udah niat dari lama pengen lanjut tapi karena kesibukan kuliah (#cuih #preet) dan juga karna kedodolan Hime sendiri yang bikin laptop rusak dan mesti di install ulang.. Huhuhuuu~ #curhat

Pokoknya setelah baca prolog yang super duper singkat dan gaje ini jangan lupa tinggalin jejak biar Hime bisa liat tanggapan dari readerdeul semua. Oke? Oke? Oke?  
>Kamsahamnida~<p>

Annyeong~^^

.Author Labil a.k.a Kim Hime.


	2. Chapter 1

**My Admirer, My Love**

**Cast** : Xi Luhan

Kris Wu

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan tentunya diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita murni punya author~

**Warning** : GS (bagi yang ga suka GS silakan di'close' tab'nya), typo/misstypo yang (sepertinya) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, ceritanya ga jelas. Mianhae... ㅠㅠ

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Nanti siang Kris oppa akan mengadakan _fanmeet_ di COEX Mall! Kita ke sana, yuk!"

"Ayo! Kapan lagi dapat kesempatan bisa bertemu dan bertatapan langsung dengan artis sekeren dan sepopuler Kris oppa!"

"Kyaaaa~~! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya~!

Suasana minggu pagi yang awalnya tenang kini berubah ribut saat dua orang yeoja tampak menonton TV diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan heboh yang cukup mengganggu pendengaran siapapun yang ada di dekat mereka. Dan satu-satunya korban yang ada di sana adalah Luhan, siswi kelas 2 di SM _International High School_, yang saat ini sedang mencoba membaca koran paginya dengan tenang namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat dua makhluk biangnya berisik yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah! Kyungsoo-ya! Bisakah kalian tidak membuat keributan pagi-pagi begini?"

Dua yeoja berisik yang dipanggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu serempak menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tajam. Mereka langsung menghentikan teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari mulut mereka dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar pada Luhan. "Mian, eonni..."

"Kalian itu selalu saja ribut kalau sudah melihat Kris di TV. Apa kalian tidak bisa mencari kegiatan lain daripada hanya menatap kearah TV disertai teriakan bodoh kalian?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sarkatis dari Luhan, Baekhyun justru semakin memperlebar cengirannya. "Kami kan berteriak heboh karena melihat artis idola kami dan itu kan wajar untuk remaja seperti kita. Daripada Luhan eonni yang minggu pagi begini sudah sibuk membaca koran. Kebiasaan eonni yang seperti itu membuat Luhan eonni seperti ahjussi-ahjussi..." celetuk Baekhyun yang sukses mendapat pelototan tajam dari yang bersangkutan. Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun dan sukses mendapat protes dari yeoja bermata sipit tersebut. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tengah memegangi bagian kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan sayang dari sahabatnya yang lebih tua setahun darinya dan Baekhyun itu.

"Nanti Luhan eonni mau ikut ke COEX Mall, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. "Tumben eonni mau langsung pergi? Biasanya kalau kami mengajak eonni, pasti eonni menolak dan memilih untuk tidur di rumah..." cibir Baekhyun.

"Aku mau ke tempat Minseok. Kami sudah janjian dari kemarin. Bukannya aku mau ikut kalian ke acara _fanmeet_nya Kris..."

"Xiumin eonni? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya..." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bertemunya harus di COEX? Bukannya Xiumin eonni yang ke sini?"

"Dia kan harus mengawasi butik milik eommanya yang ada di sana tiap hari libur sampai sore..." jelas Luhan membuat Baekhyun membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'o'.

"Sana, kalian lanjutkan saja acara teriak-teriaknya. Aku mau mandi dulu..." Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah mengikat rambut panjangnya. Begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali menonton acara gosip pagi di TV yang sedang membahas Kris dan rencana _fanmeet_nya nanti siang.

.

.

.

"Ayo, eonni! Nanti keburu penuh!"

Luhan geleng-geleng kepala melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak sabaran. _Fanmeet_ Kris dimulai jam 2 siang dan sekarang masih jam 10 pagi tapi mereka sudah meminta untuk berangkat awal. Dengan malas Luhan mengambil kunci mobil di kamarnya dan berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya. Sebenarnya itu mobil Baekhyun tapi berhubung si pemilik belum bisa menyetir jadinya yang membawa mobil tersebut kemana-mana pasti Luhan mengingat dia satu-satunya yang sudah mahir mengemudi karena diajari appanya Baekhyun dan juga sudah memiliki SIM. Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan pandangan matanya yang fokus menghadap ke jalan. Sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya sedang asyik memainkan boneka teddy bear kecil yang memang sengaja ditaruh di dalam mobil. Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang sibuk memainkan _flappy bird_ di ponselnya.

Setelah 20 menit berkendara, mereka pun sampai di COEX Mall. Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk. Saat memasuki kawasan mall besar itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan menuju lantai 2 tempat _fanmeet_nya dilaksanakan.

"Ya! Aku mau ke tempatnya Minseok, bukan mau ikut kalian ke acara _fanmeet_ itu!" protesnya yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Sudahlah, eonni ikut kami saja dulu.. nanti kalau acaranya sudah mulai baru eonni ke tempatnya Xiumin eonni..." ujar Baekhyun santai yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Luhan. "Aku harus ikut kalian menunggu sampai jam 2 begitu?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak mengangguk. Mereka tetap menyeret Luhan sementara yang diseret mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Itu Xiumin eonni, kan? Dia juga ikut acara _fanmeet_nya Kris oppa..." Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang yeoja yang tampak duduk tenang di salah satu kursi yang disediakan pihak penyelenggara acara _ fanmeet_nya. Yeoja bernama Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin itu tampak sedang mengamati sekitarnya sambil sesekali menyeruput _ice coffee_nya. Di sekelilingnya sudah banyak yeoja-yeoja lain yang juga merupaka penggemar Kris yang berniat ikut acara _fanmeet_nya. Luhan menepuk dahinya, lupa kalau Xiumin itu juga penggemarnya Kris dan pastinya dia akan ikut acara seperti ini. Tanpa perlu ditarik-tarik lagi Luhan pun berjalan menuju kearah temannya itu. Bisa dilihatnya Xiumin yang tersenyum lebar ketika melihatnya dan dua anak lainnya.

"Lulu! Baekki! Kyungie!" serunya senang kemudian berlari memeluk 3 temannya itu. "Kalian ikut acara _fanmeet_ ini juga?"

"Bukan aku, tapi dua anak ini yang ingin ikut..." Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Xiumin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, Lulu bukan penggemarnya Kris, sih..." gumamnya pelan mengingat yeoja asal Beijing itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengidolakan artis-artis tampan, bahkan ia ragu Luhan mengetahui siapa saja artis yang saat ini sedang naik daun.

Keempat yeoja itu sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol ketika salah satu staff menghampiri mereka dan memberikan masing-masing sebuah formulir. Staff tadi menjelaskan bahwa formulir itu untuk diundi, bagi salah satu fans yang terpilih akan mendapatkan kesempatan kencan sehari penuh bersama Kris. Mendengar penjelasan staff tersebut, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin langsung grasak-grusuk mencari pulpen di tas masing-masing sementara Luhan justru malah mengembalikan formulirnya. Si staff hanye menunjukkan senyumannya tanpa menerima kembali formulir kosong yang diserahkan Luhan. "Silakan diisi saja, kalau tidak tertarik untuk ikut kan bisa sekedar iseng untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Hehehe..." ucapnya yang diiringi kekehan pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbengong menatapnya.

"Diisi saja dulu, Lu..." ujar Xiumin sambil mencolek bahu Luhan.

"Ne..." Luhan pun menurut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari tasnya. Ia mengisinya sesuai dengan perintah yang tertulis di kertas formulir tersebut. Begitu selesai Luhan beralih menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah selesai mengisi formulirnya dari tadi. "Eonni sudah mengisi semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk sambil menyerahkan formulirnya pada yeoja bermata belo itu. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang membaca formulirnya dengan teliti, memeriksa apakah ada bagian yang terlewat dan tidak ditulis oleh Luhan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya puas melihat isi formulir Luhan yang lengkap. Luhanberdecak geli melihat gaya Kyungsoo yang seakan-akan sedang memeriksa sebuah dokumen penting berisi rahasia negara. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dan tentunya Luhan lebih banyak emnajdi pendengar yang baik sementara ketiga yeoja di depannya itu mulai berceloteh tentang Kris lagi.

'_Sepertinya aku salah datang ke sini...'_

Tanpa mereka sadari waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Xiumin mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan terkejut melihat waktu yang menunjukkan hampir jam 2 siang. Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo, plus Luhan yang ditarik paksa bergegas menuju ruangan tempat _fanmeet_ dilaksanakan. Beruntung mereka masuk paling awal jadi bisa duduk di deretan depan tepat berhadapan dengan panggung tempat Kris sudah duduk menunggu fansnya datang. Setiap yeoja yang ada di ruangan itu tak terkecuali 3 sahabat Luhan menjerit histeris melihat namja tampan itu, terlebih ketika sang idola menunjukkan senyumannya yang penuh pesona. Luhan menutup sebelah telinganya yang menjadi korban teriakan Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Para staff acara sibuk menenangkan setiap fans yang masih terus berteriak heboh lalu meminta mereka untuk menempati tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan staff acara. Acara pun dimuali dengan pembukaan dan sedikit basa-basi dari Kris mengenai karirnya selama malang-melintang di dunia entertainmen ini. Tiap Kris berbicara, semua fans pasti meresponnya dengan heboh. Pengecualian untuk Luhan yang sekarang ini justru asyik dengan _smartphone_nya. Baekhyun menyenggolnya pelan dan sukses mendapat decakan sebal dari Luhan. "Mwo?" tanya Luhan nyaris tanpa suara. Baekhyun nyengir. "Perhatikan artis yang ada di depan, dong..." ucap Baekhyun yang juga nyaris tanpa suara. ".. dari tadi eonni sibuk sama _smartphone_nya terus..." lanjutnya lagi. Luhan hanya memeletkan lidahnya sebagai balasan lalu kembali menekuni benda berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya itu.

Setelah sesi mengobrolnya selesai, sesi tanda tanganpun dimulai. Semua fans yang ada langsung berebut berusaha menjadi yang pertama mendapatkan tanda tangan sang idola. Namun rupanya Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengantri belakangan. Toh acara _fanmeet_ ini hanya berlaku untuk seratus orang jadi tidak takut bakal semakin diserobot.

"Kukira kalian akan ikut berdesakan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Kris yang pertama..." cibir Luhan.

"Malas, ah. Lagipula mau pertama atau terakhir kan sama saja. Tetap tanda tangan dari Kris oppa juga..." ujar Baekhyun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena dari tadi hanya diam dan memfokuskan diri menatap sang artis pujaan. Ia menatap kearah panggung yang kini penuh dengan fans yang sedang mengantri. Sosok Kris sama sekali tidak terlihat mengingat sekarang ini bagian depan panggungnya dipenuhi hampir 100 orang fans.

"Oh ya, nanti kertas formulirnya dikumpulkan dimana?"

"Itu di kotak sana..." Xiumin menunjuk sebuah kotak kaca yang terletak tak jauh dari meja tempat Kris memberikan tanda tangan. Bisa dilihat beberapa fans yang sudah selesai meminta tanda tangan memasukkan formulir mereka ke dalam kotak tersebut.

Saat antriannya mulai terlihat berkurang, Xiumin dan 2 anak lainnya langsung berjalan menuju panggung demi meminta tanda tangan dan foto sang idola sedangkan Luhan tetap duduk di kursinya menunggui barang-barang mereka. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya meminta formulir milik Luhan dan lagi-lagi harus terkejut melihat kertas formulirnya yang sudah berubah bentuk. "Ya! Kenapa jadi bentuk kapal-kapalan begini, Luhan eonni?" protesnya yang dihadiahi sebuah cengiran menyebalkan plus kedikan bahu malas dari Luhan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu segera menyusul Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaris. Mereka segera menyiapkan benda yang akan dijadikan tempat tanda tangan Kris. Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa orang lagi, Xiumin menoleh kearah Luhan. "Lulu! Benar tidak mau minta tanda tangannya?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Luhan tetap menggeleng.

"Annyeong haseyo..."

Suara berat Kris membuat Baekhyun yang mendapat gilirannya tersenyum lebar. "Annyeong haseyo oppa~!" serunya semangat. Kris tersenyum melihat antusiasme dari yeoja sipit di hadapannya itu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang membuka buku diarynya pada halaman paling depan tempat dimana Kris bisa menandatanganinya.

"Ireumi mwoya?"

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun imnida~"

"Kau kelas berapa, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Kelas 1 SMA, oppa..."

Kris tersenyum setelah mengetahui nama Baekhyun dan juga tingkatan sekolahnya kemudian mulai menadatangani buku diarynya. Setelah selesai kali ini giliran Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang meminta tanda tangannya.

"Anu.. Kris oppa..." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Kris menatap Baekhyun sebentar. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang terlihat kikuk, padahal tadi dia terlihat bersemangat saat meminta tanda tangan.

"Boleh kami bertiga berfoto dengan oppa?"

"Tentu..." jawaban singkat dari Kris kembali membuat Baekhyun tersneyum lebar. Yeoja manis itu berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memintanya untuk memfoto dirinya, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin bersama Kris. Luhan mengambil kamre SLR dari dalam tas Baekhyun lalu berjalan kearah panggung untuk memfoto sahabatnya itu bersama Kris.

Kris yang tadi sedang menandatangani buku diary milik Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala hendak meminta salah satu staff untuk memfoto mereka berempat ketika dilihatnya sosok Luhan yang sudah _stand by_ di depan panggung dengan kamera SLRnya. Yeoja cantik itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan tersenyum sekilas kearah Kris yang terdiam.

"Jadi di foto tidak?"

"Jadi!"

Seruan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhasil mengembalikan Kris ke alam sadar setelah terpaku selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian berdiri dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin di kanan kirinya, serta Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya. Keempat orang itu memasang pose _'peace'_ dengan jari mereka sambil tersenyum menghadap kamera. Setelah itu 3 yeoja bertubuh mungil itu saling membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris kemudian menghampiri kotak kaca untuk meletakkan formulir mereka. Ketiganya turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas Baekhyun seperti semula.

"Kenapa tadi eonni tidak ikut foto saja dengan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis. "Tidak usah..." jawabnya singkat. Ia berjalan lebih dulu keluar ruangan _fanmeet_ meninggalkan 3 yeoja yang masih membereskan tas mereka.

"Luhan eonni! Tunggu kami!" Kyungsoo berlari menyusul Luhan diikuti Xiumin di belakangnya. "Ya! Lulu!"

"Gomawo, Kris oppa!" seru Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan tempat acara. Kris yang masih berada di sana hanya memandang kearah luar ruangan memperhatikan salah satu dari keempat yeoja itu dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Yeoja yang berambut coklat terang tadi unik, ya?"

"Ya, dia ikut datang ke acara ini tapi tidak meminta tanda tangan Kris-ssi sama sekali. Mungkin dia cuma menemani 3 temannya itu..."

"Tadi sebelum acara dimulai juga aku memberikan formulir kosong kepadanya tapi malah hendak ia kembalikan. Kubilang saja untuk diisi dulu, buat iseng-iseng..."

"Saat masuk tadi kelihatannya dia diseret ketiga temannya itu untuk ikut masuk..."

Kris masih mendengarkan percakapan dua orang staff tentang yeoja berambut coklat terang yang kalau ia tidak salah dengar dipanggil Luhan itu ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya. Seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi dengan lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya yang terlihat kentara tampak tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Gege menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Kris tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala yeoja itu lembut. "Aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat menarik, Tao..." sahutnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir di wajah tampannya. Pandangan Kris beralih pada kotak kaca yang berisi 100 formulir yang salah satunya berbentuk kapal-kapalan dan terletak paling atas karena memang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak paling akhir.

.

.

.

Setelah acara _fanmeet_ itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo samkin tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang Kris. Tidak di rumah, di sekolah, baik saat jam istirahat atau sekedar update status twitter mereka.

"Tentang formulir yang waktu itu, kata salah satu staffnya Kris oppa bakal langsung ke rumah fans yang beruntung itu tanpa telepon atu pemberitahuan dulu sebelumnya, ya?"

"Iya. Semoga saja salah satu dari kita adalah fans yang beruntung itu..."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu _weekend_!"

"Aku juga! Pokoknya besok sabtu kita jangan ada yang pergi kemana-mana. Termasuk Luhan eonni..."

Luhan yang namanya mendadak disebut langsung menoleh. "Kenapa aku juga tidak boleh pergi? Itu kan tidak ada urusannya denganku!" protesnya tidak terima.

"Tapi kan eonni juga mengisi formulir itu. Siapa tahu saja eonni yang bakal terpilih nanti..." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Siapa juga yang mau memilih formulir yang sudah kuubah menjadi kapal-kapalan begitu?"

"Tapi itu kan Kris oppa sendiri yang memilihnya secara acak. Kalau dia memilih formulir kapal-kapalan milik eonni bagaimana?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut. Kesal karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan Baekhyun seperti biasa. Sementara itu Baekhyun sendiri sudah tersenyum evil melihat Luhan yang diam.

Keadaan pun kembali tenang dan mereka memutuskan untuk memakan bekal makas siang mereka dalam diam. Namun baru saja tenang sebentar...

"LUHAAANN!"

Teriakan dengan suara ngebass bercampur suara yang sedikit cempreng membuat Luhan tersedak dadar gulung yang baru ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memberikan Luhan air minum. Baekhyun sendiri pun refleks menjatuhkan sumpitnya karena kaget.

Luhan yang sudah mulai tenang dan bisa bernapas dengan normal lagi langsung berbalik menghadap 2 orang biang rusuh di kelasnya. "PARK CHANYEOL! KIM JONGDAE! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGAGETIKU SEPERTI ITU?! KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS KARENA TERSEDAK BAGAIMANA, HAH?!" amuk Luhan pada 2 orang namja yang terlihat mengkeret takut karena melihatnya mengamuk seperti itu.

"Mi-mian, Lulu... Lain kali kami tidak akan mengagetimu lagi, deh..." seorang namja bertubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata orang kebanyakan yang bernam Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dengan tangan gemetar karen takut Luhan mengamuk lagi.

"I-Iya, Lu. Kami ke sini Cuma ingin memberitahu kalau setelah jam istirahat ini guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat. Kita boleh melakukan apa saja dan pergi kemana saja asalkan masih tetap berada di lingkungan sekolah sampai bel pulang nanti..." namja yang bernama Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen menyambung kaliamat Chanyeol.

Mendapat kabar menyenangkan itu mood Luhan langsung mendadak berubah. Ia tersenyum manis lalu menepuk pipi Chanyeol dan Chen bergantian. "Gomawo buat infonya~ Sekarang aku titip Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dulu karena aku mau ke kantin lagi untuk beli minum. Oke?" selesai berkata demikian Luhan langsung pergi dari tempatnya berkumpul dengan 2 dongsaengnya itu, halaman belakang sekolah.

Chanyeol dan Chen menempati tempat dimana Luhan duduk tadi lalu menatap bekal makan siang milik Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. "Boleh kami minta bekal kalian? Kami lapar..." pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. Baekhyun menyodorkan bekal miliknya kearah Chanyeol dan Chen. "Makan bekalku saja. Aku sudah kenyang, kok. Daripada kalian mengambil bekal milik Luhan eonni dan ujung-ujungnya diamuk lagi..."

Chanyeol menerima bekal itu dengan penuh suka cita lalu memakannya berdua bersama Chen. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan saja bersama Kyungsoo yang masih melanjutkan acara makannya sambil sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun ya diketahuinya kalau yeoja sipit itu sebenarnya masih lapar.

.

.

Hari sabtu pun tiba. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nampak deg-degan sambil menatap pintu rumah mereka beberapa menit sekali. Luhan berdecak melihatnya. "Untuk apa kalian memelototi pintu seperti itu? Kalau memang salah satu dari kalian terpilih dan dia datang ke sini pastinya akan terdengar suara bel, kan?" tanya Luhan seraya menonton TV dengan setoples keripik kentang di pangkuannya. Mendengar apa yang perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menggumam "Iya juga, ya..." lalu menghampiri Luhan dan ikut menonton TV. Namun baru saja duduk manis di sofa mendadak suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. "Apa mungkin itu Kris oppa?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya disusul Kyungsoo yang juga terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Setelah merapikan penampilan mereka beberapa saat, keduanya memegang gagang pintunya dan membukanya bersama. Dan ternyata...

"Hai~"

... itu adalah Chanyeol dan Chen yang bertamu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung merengut kesal karena yang datang bukanlah sosok yang mereka harapkan. Keduanya berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Chen yang hanya saling bertatapan bingung dengan sikap kedua hoobae mereka itu kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Luhan meledak begitu diberitahu Kyungsoo siapa yang bertamu. Ditambah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kenapa eonni malah tertawa? Harusnya eonni itu prihatin dengan kami!" keluh Baekhyun membuat tawa Luhan semakin kencang. Setelah menghirup napas dalam, Luhan mulai bisa menghentikan tawanya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Mian, ne? Habisnya ekspresi kalian tadi itu sangat lucu. Hehehe..."

"Lulu~ kami bawa banyak cemilan hari ini!"

Chen muncul dari belakang Luhan dan langsung merangkul bahu yeoja cantik itu tanpa sungkan. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang ia juluki dinosaurus di sekolahnya itu. "Bawa cemilan apa?"

"Ada keripik kentang, keripik jagung, kacang mede, pepero, dan ada permen karet juga..." Chen berujar sambil mengeluarkan makanan yang disebutnya satu persatu. Luhan tampak berbinar melihat tumpukan cemilan di meja. "Chanyeol juga bawa tteokboki..." tambah Chen lagi yang membuat Luhan langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan beberapa kaleng minuman yang dibawanya ke dalam kulkas. "Mana tteokbokinya?"

Suara Luhan di dapur masih terdengar sampai ruang tengah. Chen yang sedang memakan salah satu cemilan yang dibawanya hanya menatap dua yeoja imut itu dengan tatapan heran. "Kalian ini kenapa, sih?"

Hening. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chen.

'_Aneh...'_ gumam namja bersuara melengking itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

TING TONG!

Suara bel terdengar namun baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo enggan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Luhan yang melongok dari dapur terkekeh melihat dua dongsaeng manisnya itu masih merajuk. Dengan langkah santai dan semangkuk tteokboki di tangannya Luhan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Senyum geli yang sedari tadi terukir di bibirnya lenyap. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang bertamu kali ini.

"Annyeong haseyo..." sapa sang 'tamu' dengan suara khasnya yang terdengar berat dan dalam.

"Eonni! Siapa yang datang– OMO!"

Kyungsoo yang menyusul ke pintu depan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang. Ia semakin membulatkan mata burung hantunya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung berlari ke dalam rumah sambil menyerukan 'kembaran'nya. "Baekki-ah!"

"Silakan masuk..." setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya Luhan segera mempersilakan Kris masuk lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia kembali menuju ruang tengah tak lupa sambil menyuap tteokbokinya. "Baekyun-ah! Kyungsoo-ya!" panggilnya nyaring. Bukan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang muncul justru Chen yang membawa beberapa minuman ringan dan Chanyeol yang membawa beberapa cemilan. "Mereka sedang ganti baju..." jelas Chen yang hanya diangguki singkat oleh Luhan.

"Wow! Benar-benar Kris!" seru Chanyeol semangat saat melihat Kris dari jarak dekat. Kris tersenyum lalu berdiri dan menyalami Chanyeol yang baru meletakkan cemilannya di meja. "Annyeong haseyo... emm..."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Ah.. annyeong haseyo, Chanyeol-ssi..."

"Annyeong haseyo~! Silakan duduk kembali, Kris-ssi..."

Kris pun duduk dan mengobrol sebentar bersama Chanyeol yang ternyata juga merupakan penggemarnya. Tak menungu lama, Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo muncul dengan Luhan yang mereka seret. "Annyeong haseyo, oppa!" seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak. Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Sudah tahu tujuanku kemari, kan?" tanya Kris yang diangguki oleh BaekSoo dan gelengan oleh ChanChen.

"Salah satu dari kami ada yang terpilih, ne?" tebak Baekhyun yakin. Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua yang berkumpul di sana. "Ada yang merasa mengenal bentuk formulir ini? Dia yang aku pilih..."

BaekSoo tersenyum lebar melihat benda yang sudah tidak asing lagi di tangan Kris kemudian menatap Luhan antusias. "Itu formulir kapal-kapalan milik Luhan eonni, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda sembari menyenggol pinggang Luhan yang menatap formulir kapalnya syok.

"A-aku?"

.

.

.

.

.

~::TBC::~

.

.

Annyeong~ Hime balik bawa chap 1~ ada yang nungguin? #nggaaaaakkk!

Oh ya, chap 1 ini baru sekedar tentang temen-temennya Lulu aja plus tentang Krisnya sedikit dulu,  
>untuk momennya KrisHan buat next chap aja yah? Hehe~ *ditabok reader*<p>

Sebenernya rencana mau di apdet barengan pas valentine kemaren, tapi apa daya,, modem ga ada kuota, kantong kempes... hiks #curcol  
>Mian kalo emang chap 1 ini ceritanya ngga memuaskan, entah itu yang typomisstypo, ato malah alurnya yang kecepetan.  
>Hime yang nulisnya aja juga bingung pas baca ulang... #ngek<br>Mian juga kalo chap ini kepanjangan,,, (atau malah kurang panjang?)  
>Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak sehabis baca, oke?<br>Review readerdeul bakal sangat berpengaruh buat kelanjutan cerita ini...  
>Gomawo~<p>

_Kim Hime_

::::::

::::::::::

::::::

Saatnya bales ripiu~

**Lisnana1: **Ini udah dilanjuut~ Sama! Hime juga HunHan Shipper (tapi nulisnya KrisHan)~ hehe, gapapa, ya? Gomawo~ :D

**Sayakanoicinoe: **Ayo ini udah lanjut yuk~ ;)

**ByunnaPark: **Ini udah apdet, tapi maap ya lama, terhalang banyak kendala... masih penasaran? :)

**Utsukushii02: **Udah next chap~ tapi momen KrisHannya next chap'nya lagi, yaa~?

**Mellody: **Okeeh! Ini udah semangat apdetnya~! Semangat juga bacanya, ne? :D

**LD: **Mian ya gabisa langsung apdet~ :( Tapikan sekarang udah di apdet, dibaca, ne~?

**Cho Ya Sin: **Akhirnya Hime bisa bikin FF KrisHan! Biasanya idenya suka ilang, sih... baru sekarang kesampaian bikin KrisHan. Hime juga ga begitu suka GS tapi malah biki GS... yasudahlah, happy reading~ ;)

**LiezxoticVIP: **Woy ini udah apdet woy~ :P Ini ga diitung lama, kan? Na do saranghae uri ttal~ :*

**Tehehe:** Ayo, ayo silakan dipencet 'next'nya~ sekarang udah ga penasaran, kan? Hehehe...^^

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**My Admirer, My Love**

**Cast** : Xi Luhan

Kris Wu

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan tentunya diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita murni punya author~

**Warning** : GS (bagi yang ga suka GS silakan di'close' tab'nya), typo/misstypo yang bertebaran, alur kecepetan, cerita ga jelas. Mianhae... ㅠㅠ

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Jadi... mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian menatap keempat temannya yang terlihat menyembulkan kepala mereka di tembok yang membatasi ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. "Kalian kenapa pakai mengintip segala? Sini!" nada suara Luhan yang terdengar galak membuat mereka langsung menurut. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk mengapit Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol dan Chen duduk di sofa lainnya. Kris tersenyum melihat galaknya Luhan pada teman-temannya itu. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kris sekali lagi membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya. Tatapan Luhan yang polos dan datar menunjukkan bahwa yeoja cantik itu memang tidak ada ketertarikan apapun pada Kris. Lain dengan cara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatap Kris dengan berbinar-binar seperti kebanyakan fansnya di luar sana.

"Aku... tidak tahu mau kemana. Lagipula sebenarnya hari ini aku juga tidak ada niatan untuk pergi jalan-jalan..." jawab Luhan seraya mengedikkan bahunya. "Jadi terserah Kris-ssi saja..." lanjutnya.

"Kalau ke pantai kau mau?" usul Kris. Luhan tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menatap teman-temannya dulu. "Kalau mau kita bisa mengajak mereka juga..." tambah Kris lagi. Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang tersenyum cerah kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Pantaaai~~~!" seru Chanyeol dan Chen heboh sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar masing-masing untuk berganti baju dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa. "Lulu! Kami ambil baju dulu, ne?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumah ketiga yeoja itu. Chen pun ikut menyusul Chanyeol dan berniat meminjam baju namja jangkung itu. Luhan sendiri juga langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah mempersilakan Kris duduk di ruang tengah untuk menunggu sambil menonton TV dari pada hanya bengong di ruang tamu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan berganti baju, lain dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih sibuk memilih baju apa yang akan mereka pakai dan juga untuk baju ganti nanti. Mereka akan ke pantai dan pastinya bakal basah-basahan, tentu saja butuh membawa pakaian ekstra.

Luhan keluar kamar dengan membawa tas punggung yang lumayan besar. Yeoja cantik itu memakai sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya, jegging warna abu-abu gelap. Rambut panjangnya yang mencapai pinggang dibiarkan tergerai. Sebuah headset besar terpasang di kedua telinganya. Secara umum penampilan Luhan terlihat biasa saja, tapi bagi Kris entah kenapa itu justru menampilkan pesona dari sosok Luhan yang memang pada dasarnya terkesan cuek.

"Ada apa, Kris-ssi?" suara Luhan menyadarkan Kris yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil memandangnya. "Ada yang salah denganku?" Luhan menunduk dan melihat penampilannya sendiri. Mencoba memeriksa apa ada yang aneh pada penampilannya. Kris menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku heran melihatmu memakai kaos kebesaran begitu..." ujar Kris sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelah Kris mengingat sofa di ruang tengah cuma ada 1. "Aku lebih senang pakai baju longgar..." jelas Luhan sambil membuka tasnya untuk memasukkan cemilan yang tadi dibawa Chen. Kris melirik sedikit ke dalam tas Luhan dan hanya menemukan sepasang baju ganti dan sebuah handuk. _'Jadi dia bawa tas besar begitu hanya untuk membawa makanannya?'_ batin Kris takjub. Ia kira Luhan akan membawa banyak barang dengan tas punggungnya itu.

"Eonni! Masukkan kameranya sekalian, ne?" Baekhyun tampak menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarnya dan menyerahkan tas kecil berisi kamera pada Luhan.

"Kami sudah siaaaap~!" teriakan cempreng bercampur ngebass dari Chen dan Chanyeol menghentikan Luhan yang hendak membuka sebungkus besar keripik kentang. Yeoja itu beralih menatap dua temannya yang kini sibuk mengecek barang di tas masing-masing.

"Persiapan beres~!" tak lama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun muncul dari kamar mereka dalam keadaan rapi.

"Berangkat sekarang?" Kris berdiri dari sofa sambil mengambil kunci mobil di saku celananya. Keenam orang itu keluar rumah dengan membawa barang bawaan masing-masing. Kecuali Kris yang semua barangnya sudah ada di mobil. Sebagai artis tentu saja tak jarang ia harus menginap di lokasi syuting atau pemotretan dan tentu saja ia perlu membawa barang-barang pribadinya seperti baju ganti, handuk, dan juga alat mandi.

Selain memakai mobil Kris, mereka juga memakai mobil Chanyeol. Tentu saja enam orang plus barang bawaan mereka tidak akan cukup jika hanya menggunakan 1 mobil. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chen, dan Chanyeol berada dalam 1 mobil, sedangkan Luhan ikut mobil Kris. Barang-barang yang tidak cukup ditaruh di mobil Chanyeol pun dipindahkan ke mobil Kris yang masih memiliki banyak tempat kosong mengingat Kris hanya berdua dengan Luhan. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka pun langsung melaju menuju pantai untuk mulai bersenang-senang. Di dalam mobil Chenyeol, suasananya sangat ramai penuh dengan ocehan dan nyanyian tidak jelas dari Baekhyun dan Chen. Kyungsoo sendiri memilih sibuk dengan gadgetnya sementara Chanyeol fokus menyetir. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di mobil Kris yang hening. Awalnya namja tampan itu berniat mengajak Luhan mengobrol, namun sayangnya belum lama setelah mereka berangkat Luhan sudah lebih dulu terlelap diiringi dengan lagu yang terdengar pelan dari headset Luhan. Kris melirik Luhan sekilas lalu kembali fokus menyetir. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

'_Dia benar-benar yeoja yang menarik. Bahkan saat tidur pun tetap saja terlihat mempesona...'_ batin Kris dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"PANTAAAAAAIII~~~~~~!"

Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo berlarian menuju tepi pantai dengan teriakan heboh. Dibelakang mereka, Luhan dan Kris nampak berjalan santai. Sesekali Luhan menguap lebar sambil mengucek matanya membuatnya terlihat seperti balita yang baru bangun tidur.

"Maaf, ya.. mereka memang suka ribut sendiri..." ucap Luhan merasa tak enak. Kris tersenyum. "_No problem_. Aku malah suka melihat mereka yang rusuh begitu..." sahut Kris kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada keempat teman Luhan yang tampak heboh bermain dengan ombak. Dari kejauhan terlihat Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangan kearah Kris dan Luhan yang dibalas lambaian singkat dari dua orang itu.

"Kris-ssi! Lulu! Ayo sini ikut main! Jangan pacaran terus!" teriakan Chanyeol sukses membuat Luhan melotot dan Kris yang mendadak terbatuk-batuk. Kaget dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Luhan melepas sepatunya dan mulai mengejar Chanyeol yang mulai berlari menghindar sambil tertawa lebar. Yeoja cantik itu sengaja melepas sepatunya karena takut keempat temannya itu akan iseng mendorongnya kearah ombak.

"Kesini kau, monster tiang!"

"Hei! Yang tiang bukan cuma aku saja! Kris-ssi sendiri juga lebih tinggi dariku!" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk Kris yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Ia semakin mempercepat laju larinya saat dilihatnya Luhan yang semakin dekat kearahnya.

'_Aku lupa kalau Lulu itu larinya cepat! Mati aku!'_ batin Chanyeol panik. Apalagi ketika Luhan berhasil menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang dan mulai memiting lehernya. "Ampun, Lulu!"

Chanyeol kini tengah berbaring di pasir dengan Luhan yang menduduki punggungnya. Pitingan di lehernya semakin kuat membuat namja tinggi itu bergerak-gerak meminta Luhan melepaskan pitingannya. Tingkahnya persis seperti ikan yang menggelepar di daratan. Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat menolong Chanyeol dan malah asyik sendiri membangun istana pasir dengan peralatan yang mereka bawa.

Kris yang merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol akhirnya menghampiri kelima orang itu dan mengajak mereka untuk makan siang. Semuanya meninggalkan kegiatan masing-masing kecuali Luhan yang masih setia menyiksa Chanyeol.

"Lulu! Tolong lepaskan! Aku juga mau makaan!"

"Lepaskan saja, Luhan..." ucap Kris sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang membelanya langsung tersenyum cerah dan mengusap lehernya. "... kau bisa melanjutkan memiting Chanyeol setelah makan siang." ucapan Kris yang selanjutnya sukses membuatnya cemberut diiringi tawa nista dari 4 orang lainnya.

Poor Chanyeol...

.

.

Mereka berenam memutuskan untuk makan di restoran yang tak jauh dari lokasi pantai tempat mereka bermain tadi. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan buku menu untuk mereka. Chanyeol dan Chen mulai ribut memilih menu makanan. Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nampak memilih dengan tenang.

"Kau mau makan apa, Luhan?" Kris menyodorkan buku menunya kearah Luhan.

"Aku–"

"Luhan eonni alergi _seafood_, oppa..." celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Luhan.

"Eonni pesan _chicken steak_ saja..." usul Kyungsoo.

"Pesan bulgogi!" seru Chen. Luhan menggeleng. "_Chicken steak_ saja..." Luhan mengikuti usulan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu akal bulus Chen yang pasti akan mengembat jatah makan siangnya jika ia benar-benar memesan bulgogi.

Setelah pelayan mencatat semua pesanan dan kembali menuju dapur, keenam orang itu asyik mengobrol sambil menunggu pesanan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo asyik menanyai Kris tentang kehidupannya sebagai _idol_. _'Kapan lagi bisa mengobrol sedekat ini dengan Kris oppa?'_ batin kedua yeoja itu senang. Sementara Luhan malah asyik dengan Chen dan Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Kris beberapa kali curi-curi pandang kearahnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkikik geli menyadari hal itu. Dua anak itu yakin kalau Kris memang memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada eonni kesayangan mereka.

"Sepertinya asyik kalau kita bisa menjodohkan mereka berdua..." Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo pelan. Yang disenggol hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaah~ aku kenyaang!"

"Aku juga~"

Luhan, Kris, dan yang lainnya kini kembali lagi ke pantai setelah selesai makan siang. Mereka ingin bermain sepuasnya sambil menunggu waktu _sunset_. Semuanya asyik bermain kecuali Kris dan Luhan yang lebih memilih duduk santai menghadap kearah laut. Semuanya cukup tenang sampai akhirnya...

"Hei! Itu Kris, kan?"

"Benar! Itu memang Kris!"

Suasana mendadak heboh saat beberapa orang menyadari sosok Kris. Mereka mulai ribut mengerubungi Kris demi bisa mengambil foto ataupun meminta tanda tangan artis tampan itu. Dengan sabar, Kris melayani mereka satu persatu dengan sebuah senyum mempesona yang mampu membuat siapapun menjerit. Luhan sendiri memilih untuk menyingkir dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang melongo menatap kerumunan orang tersebut.

"Popularitas Kris oppa itu benar-benar wow, ya?"

"Iya..."

Sementara itu, di antara kerumunan itu ada seorang yeoja yang terlihat merajuk. "Waktu itu aku ikut acara _fanmeet_ oppa tapi tidak dapat kesempatan menang untuk kencan dengan oppa. Siapa fans oppa yang beruntung itu?"

Kris tersenyum lagi. "Sebenarnya yang beruntung itu justru bukan fansku..." ujarnya seraya menunjuk Luhan yang duduk diam menatap Chen yang masih membangun istana pasir. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk mengubur badan Chanyeol di pasir.

"Yang memakai kaos putih itu?" tanya fans itu memastikan.

"Ya..." Kris mengangguk.

Setelah puas mengambil foto dan meminta tanda tangan Kris, orang-orang yang berkerumun itu mulai membubarkan diri. Kecuali beberapa fans yeoja yang masih asyik membuntuti Kris. Merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap yeoja-yeoja itu, Kris pun memutskan untuk menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Masih ada yang mengikutimu, tuh..." celetuk Luhan saat melihat gerombolan fans yeoja itu. Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "Biarkan saja..." sahutnya cuek. Benar saja, capek karena terus dicueki Kris, gerombolan yeoja itu memilih membubarkan diri. Luhan tertawa pelan melihat yeoja-yeoja itu tampak cemberut. Kris tersenyum melihat yeoja cantik di sebelahnya itu tertawa. Semuanya masih asyik bermain sampai waktu menunjukkan sore hari. Saat sedang asyik dengan ombak, mendadak Chen menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menikamti cemilannya.

"Lulu! Ayo kita main air!" Chen yang baru selesai mendirikan istana pasirnya langsung mengajak Luhan main air.

"Tidak mau. Nanti bajuku basah..." Luhan menggeleng.

"Kita kan bawa baju ganti, eonni..." Baekhyun terlihat melepas sepatunya diikuti Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian keluar dari timbunan pasir buatan dua yeoja itu. Luhan tersenyum lalu melepas sepatunya sendiri. "Ya usah. Ayo..."

"Ayo Kris oppa juga!"

"Tidak usah, aku di sini menjaga barang-barang saja..."

"Yaaah! Tidak seru, ah!"

Kris tertawa melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang merajuk. Kemudian kelima anak itu mulai berlarian menuju tepi pantai dan bermain dengan ombak-ombak kecil yang dalam sekejap membasahi tubuh mereka. Namun Luhan tidak membasahi seluruh tubuhnya melainkan hanya sebatas lututnya saja.

"Sini, Lulu!" seru Chanyeol yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Luhan.

"Kalian tarik Luhan eonni saja!" usul Baekhyun. Serentak Chen dan Chanyeol berlari mengahmpiri Luhan dan menyeretnya semakin dekat dengan ombak. Yang diseret pun sibuk berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Nanti tidak seru!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Kalian basah-basahan sendiri saja!"

"Kau juga harus ikut, Lulu!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau! HUUAAAAAAA!" Luhan kaget bukan main ketika Chanyeol dan Chen menggotongnya dan membawanya menuju ombak.

"Ayo dilempar!" seru Baekhyun senang. Ia bertepuk tangan saking bersemangat melihat Luhan digotong seperti itu. Ia dan Kyungsoo berlari ke tempat Kris duduk dan berniat menonton dari jauh saja. Mereka memilih mencari aman daripada kena amuk 'rusa betina' itu.

Luhan memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa membuat Chen dan Chanyeol kewalahan namun tetap saja mereka bisa menuntaskan keinginan mereka untuk melempar Luhan ke ombak dan membuat sekujur tubuh yeoja cantik itu basah.

"AWAS SAJA KALIAN!" Luhan mengamuk dan mengejar dua namja rusuh yang mulai berlarian panik. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Kris asyik menonton tontonan gratis itu sambil menikmati cemilan yang dibawa. Merasa akan sulit menangkap dua orang sekaligus, Luhan merubah arah larinya dan menghampiri ke tempat barang-barangnya. Tiga orang yang _stand by_ disana hanya menatap bingung.

"Mana sepatu dua anak itu?"

Tanpa banyak tanya Baekhyun menyerahkan dua pasang sepatu milik Chen dan Chanyeol. "Untuk apa, eonni?" Kyungsoo yang penasaran bertanya namun tak mendapat jawaban karena Luhan langsung menyambar sepatunya dan berjalan menuju pantai.

"YA! ITU SEPATU KITA!" teriak Chen kelabakan. Ia dan Chanyeol menatap horor kearah Luhan yang dengan santainya mencelupkan sepatu mereka ke dalam air laut kemudian mengisinya dengan pasir.

"LUHAAAAN! KITA TIDAK BAWA SEPATU LAGI!" dua namja rusuh itu histeris lalu menghampiri sepatu mereka yang ditinggal dengan nistanya oleh Luhan. Kondisi sepatu itu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa disebut 'sepatu', melainkan mangkuk pasir.

Luhan, yang masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup, menghampiri 3 orang lainnya dan duduk di sebelah Kris yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat apa yang ia lakukan. "Balas dendammu jauh lebih kejam, ya?"

"Itu harus..." Luhan tersenyum kearah Kris yang mendadak terpaku.

Suasana hening seketika. Kris masih terpaku menatap Luhan yang kini meluruskan pandangannya kearah laut lepas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih menyingkir dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu suasana romantis antara Kris dan Luhan sementara Chen dan Chanyeol masih berduka tentang sepatu mereka. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu keduanya.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam dengan Luhan eonni kalau tidak ingin hasilnya seperti ini. Balas dendam dari Luhan eonni itu tidak akan bisa ditebak dan biasanya jauh lebih parah. Contohnya seperti kalian ini..." ucapnya sok-sokan menasehati. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Chen hanya terkikik geli melihat tampang 2 temannya itu.

"Ayo ikut. Kalian beli sandal saja di toko itu..." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai macam jenis sendal dan souvenir-souvenir lain.

.

.

"Luhan..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak merasa dingin basah-basahan begitu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Biasa saja. Lagipula nanti juga kering sendiri..." sahutnya santai. Kris terdiam sebentar lalu mendadak ia mengambil handuk miliknya dan mengeringkan rambut panjang Luhan.

"Eh?"

"Lebih baik langsung dikeringkan daripada terkena angin begini. Kau bisa kena flu..." Kris mulai menggosok lembut rambut Luhan.

"Xie xie..." ucap Luhan diiringi senyum manis yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Luhan dan terpaku menatap senyuman Luhan. Setiap yeoja cantik itu tersenyum, selalu saja Kris merasa tubuhnya kaku.

Melihat Kris yang terdiam membuat Luhan ikut diam. Pandangan mereka terpaut satu sama lain dan tak ada yang berniat untuk bergerak lebih dulu. Tanpa sadar, Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang juga masih belum menyadari situasi. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi sebelum hidung mereka saling menempel ketika teriakan heboh Chen terdengar.

"WOOAAAAH~! AYO CEPAT! SEBENTAR LAGI SUNSET!"

Kris segera menjauhkan dan memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merona hebat sedangkan Luhan hanya berkedip dan menatap Kris bingung. Tepat saat itu Chanyeol dan Chen merusuh untuk meminjam kamera Luhan. Setelah mendapatkannya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terliaht cemberut.

PLETAK!

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menjitakku, Kyungsoo?!" seru Chen tak terima.

"Kalian itu merusak momen indah Luhan eonni dan Kris oppa tahu!" omel Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Chen saling bertatapan tak mengerti maksud 2 yeoja itu.

"Maksud kalian apa, sih?"

"Ini, lho..." Kyungsoo menunjukkan kamera Baekhyun yang ia pegang. Tampak sebuah foto dimana itu diambil ketika Kris hampir mencium Luhan. Chanyeol dan Chen melotot melihatnya sambil bergumam 'wooow'.

"Kenapa Kris tidak jadi mencium Lulu?" tanya Chen polos. Kali ini gantian Baekhyun yang menjitaknya kencang.

"Kalau bukan karena teriakan bodohmu dan kerusuhan kalian berdua pasti Kris oppa sudah berhasil mencium Luhan eonni!"

Chen meringis, ia memegangi kepalanya yang kena jitak dua kali sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat penderitaan teman ributnya itu.

PLETAK!

"Auw!" sekarang Chanyeol yang jadi korban jitakan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sebal.

"Aku kan tidak–"

PLAK!

"Ini jitakan yang kedua dariku. Supaya adil dengan Chen..." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan jitakan mautnya. Ganti Chen yang terkekeh.

"Ada apa? Tadi aku melihat kalian menjitak Chen dan Chanyeol..." tanya Luhan yang mendadak sudah ada di dekat mereka. Kris berjalan di belakangnya masih dengan wajahnya yang merona meskipun sudah tidak separah tadi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan senyum manis. "Tadi mereka mengganggu kami saat mengambil foto, eonni..." jawab Baekhyun asal.

PLAK!

PLOK!

Semuanya berjengit kaget saat Luhan mendadak menjitak Chanyeol dan Chen berbarengan.

"Jangan ganggu dongsaengku." Luhan menatap tajam kedua temannya yang sudah sangat memelas itu.

"Hihihi..." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Mereka sangat tahu kalau tenaga Luhan jauh lebih besar dari mereka dan pastinya jitakan Luhan juga berkali lipat lebih sakit daripada jitakan mereka.

"Appo..." Chen dan Chanyeol mengaduh bersamaan dengan suara pelan. Mereka tidak berani memprotes Luhan akibat kejadian sepatu mereka tadi. Kris sendiri bukannya menunjukkan rasa prihatin justru ikut menertawakan mereka.

"_Sunset_!" seru Baekhyun senang. Luhan sendiri segera mengambil kameranya dari tangan Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya tepat pada _sunset_. Sudah lama ia ingin memotret _sunset_ seperti ini tapi baru tersampaikan sekarang. Setelah puas memotret, Luhan mengarahkan kameranya pada diri sendiri, bermaksud mengambil selca. Baru setelah itu berfoto bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Luhan eonni dan Kris oppa foto berdua, dong!" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk kenang-kenangan, Lulu..." Chen menyahut.

Menurut, Luhan dan Kris segera mengambil posisi dan melakukan pose untuk di foto. Kris tampak berdiri sambil merangkul bahu Luhan sementara Luhan sendiri hanya berpose biasa sembari tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

"Oke! Sekali lagi, tapi posenya yang lebih asyik!"

"Pose yang seperti apa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan Kris kemudian mengatur pose mereka untuk foto. Pose kali ini jujur saja membuat keduanya malu, namun dengan paksaan dari Baekhyun dan yang lainnya mereka terpaksa menurut. Pose dimana Luhan hanya berdiri biasa menghadap kamera sedangkan Kris berdiri memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Luhan. Pose yang menurut mereka seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih.

"Oke! Satu... dua..." Baekhyun mulai menghitung sebelum memotret. Tanpa sadar, Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Luhan.

"...Tiga!"

Jepret!

"Waaah~! Hasilnya bagus! Seperti sepasang kekasih betulan!" Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya mengerubungi Baekhyun untuk melihat hasil foto-foto yang ada di kamera Luhan. "Mana? Aku juga mau lihat!"

"Aku juga mau!"

"Sabar, dong!"

Kris memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Lagi-lagi wajahnya merona akibat 4 orang itu. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sekali lagi maaf kalau seharian ini kau terganggu dengan keberisikan dan tingkah absurd mereka..." ucap Luhan merasa tak enak. Kris tersenyum, sekalian berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya, seraya menepuk bahu Luhan. "Tidak apa. Justru seharian ini aku sangat senang. Kau punya teman-teman yang menyenangkan, Luhan..." ujar Kris membuat Luhan tersenyum. Mereka pun mengobrol berdua sambil membereskan barang-barang mereka sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil. Luhan memutuskan untuk naik mobil Baekhyun agar Kris tak perlu repot mengantarnya dan harus capek-capek memutar arah setelah dari rumahnya. Kris, yang meskipun tidak rela, hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi yang menyetir siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya memasukkan tasnya ke bagasi.

"Biar aku yang menyetir. Chanyeol dan yang lain istirahat saja..." sahut Luhan membuat Chanyeol langsung mengambil posisi duduk di kursi penumpang di depan, sedangkan Chen yang bertubuh lebih kecil dibandingkan Chanyeol berdesakan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kursi belakang.

"Sudah siap semua?"

"Sudah..."

Kris menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud menjabat tangan Luhan yang dibalas oleh sang yeoja diiringi senyum khas miliknya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Luhan..."

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih. Aku senang melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang begitu heboh dan gembiranya bisa jalan-jalan dan bermain denganmu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka termasuk fans beratmu..."

Kris mengangguk. Dengan gerakan mendadak, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan dan dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana langsung mencium pipinya.

Luhan yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kris akan mencium pipinya seperti itu.

Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk membekap mulut Chen dan Chanyeol yang hampir saja berteriak. Mereka tidak mau kehilangan momen ini lagi. Meskipun hanya sekedar cium pipi, bagi mereka itu sudah lebih dari cukup mengingat momen pertama tadi dirusak oleh dua biang rusuh itu.

Cukup lama Kris mencium pipi Luhan sebelum melepasnya dan berbisik, "Sekali terima kasih, Luhan..." baru kemudian menunduk dan berpamitan dengan keempat teman Luhan. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini..."

"Kami juga berterima kasih, oppa~" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sekali-sekali berkunjunglah ke rumah kami, oppa!" pinta Kyungsoo. Kris hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lain kali kalau ingin jalan-jalan lagi jangan lupa ajak kami, Kris-ssi!" Chanyeol dan Chen melambaikan tangan mereka kearah Kris yang juga balas melambai. Setelah itu Kris menunggu Luhan masuk ke mobilnya baru ia ikut memasuki mobilnya sendiri. Acara jalan-jalan pun berakhir.

"Bye, Kris oppa!"

"Pai pai~"

"Daaaah~!"

Baekhyun dan yang lain sibuk berdadah-dadah kearah Kris sementara Luhan mulai fokus menyetir. Mempersilakan Luhan untuk jalan lebih dulu, Kris hanya menunggu sambil menatap mobil yang dikendarai Luhan masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ia sendiri tak menyangka kalau dia akan senekat itu mencium pipi Luhan.

Baru saja Kris menjalankan mobilnya saat ada sebuah panggilan masuk ke _smartphone_nya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum saat mengetahui bahwa adik kesayangannya yang menelepon.

"Ada apa, Tao?"

"_Bagaimana acara kencannya, gege?_"

"Itu tidak bisa disebut kencan. Aku cuma jalan-jalan biasa dengan dia dan teman-temannya..."

"_Lalu untuk selanjutnya bagaimana?_"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"_Ikut kemana?_"

Kris tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tao. "Ke tempat dimana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya..."

::::::::::

TBC

::::::::::

Annyeong, readerdeul~ Hime is back!

Akhirnya Hime bisa ngelanjutin ff yang beberapa bulan ini terbengkalai, bener2 Hime minta maap banget... dan juga sekali lagi maaaaap banget kalo banyak typo bertebaran. Soalnya Hime udah ga edit lagi dan langsung dipublish aja...

Pokoknya ayo yang tertarik silakan dibaca, abis itu jangan lupa ripiu pliiiis~ okeh? okeh? okeh?

Sekarang saatnya...  
><span><em><strong>Balas Review:<strong>_

Sayakanoicinoe: mian lama... T^T ini udah dilanjut, silakan dibaca~ :D

LiezxoticVIP: Hooooo... Kreatif itu harus~ nih, udah apdet. Dibaca yaa~ ;)

ByunnaPark: sayangnya mungkin itu ga bisa disentu kencan karena perusuhnya banyak. Mian karna ga bisa apdet asap, ne... huhuhu... T^T silakan dibaca~

Krishanhan: makasih~ makasih udah mau suka ama ceritanya~ ini masih terus lanjut, kok. Cuma karna Himenya lagi *coret* sibuk , makanya jadi terbengkalai dan baru sekarang bisa apdet lagi. Iya, Hime udah mematenkan diri jadi KrisHan Hard Shipper! *tebar konfeti* kamu KrisHan shipper juga? :D gomawo~


	4. Chapter 3

**My Admirer, My Love 3**

**Cast :** Xi Luhan

Kris Wu

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Huang Zitao

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan tentunya diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita murni punya author~

**Warning :** GS (bagi yang ga suka GS silakan di'close' tab'nya), typo(s)/misstypo(s) yang (pastinya) bertebaran, baik cerita maupun alurnya pada gaje semua, dan banyak kekurangan dan kejelekan lainnya. Mianhae... ㅠㅠ  
>Suka ceritanya? monggo dibaca~ ga suka ceritanya? Sekali lagi, silakan di 'close' aja~<br>Untuk semua KrisHan Shipper~ yg bukan KrisHan Shipper juga boleh baca kok, sangat dibolehkan malah.. hehehe^^ loph yu al~~~ *cium reader satu2*

**.**

**#Ruang Cuap-Cuap(?)#**

Hai~ Annyeong~ Apa kabar~? *muncul dengan tampang watados*

Plis jangan bakar Hime karna apdet yang super telat ini... T^T Terpaksa hiatus mendadak karna laptop kesayangan saya yg lama udah almarhum dari awal2 taon dan baru dapet ganti sekarang ini...

Apa masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita absurd bin gaje ini? Semoga masih ada ya... *berharap banget*

Seperti biasa Hime ngetiknya ngebut, pas tengah malem, dan ga diedit lagi *maapkan Hime...*, padahal lagi masa penyembuhan abis sakit disuruh banyak istirahat, suara Hime beneran ilang setelah nekat minum aer es *malah curcol* *maapkan lagi...* #maklumin aja, author absurd... -,-;

Pokoknya untuk yang selanjutnya Hime bakal bener2 usahain ga lama2 amat apdetnya, begitu juga sama ff yang 'Our Love Story' :D ada yang baca ff itu juga?  
>Chapter sekarang ini dibikin pendek dulu dan cuma nyeritain tentang Luhan dan temen-temennya aja, buat kembalinya Hime dari hiatus (mendadak) aja. Buat next chapter bakal diusahain lebih panjang lagi, gapapa, ya~?<p>

Sekian cuap2nya ^^

Untuk balesan ripiunya di bawah, ya~

.

_**Happy Reading~**_

.

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling tepat untuk bersantai dan bermalas-malasan. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Luhan. Hari minggu ini justru ia harus direpotkan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya yang bolak-balik meneleponnya. Semuanya menanyakan hal yang sama, 'bagaimana kencan dengan Kris kemarin?' yang jujur saja membuat Luhan bosan karena pertanyaan yang terus berulang itu. Belum lagi beberapa wartawan yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui alamat rumahnya, hanya untuk mewawancarainya tentang kencan fans beruntung itu.

"Haaaah~ aku capek! Mau tidur dulu!" Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memedulikan telepon rumah atau pun ponselnya yang terus berdering. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Merasa kasihan dengan eonni kesayangan mereka itu. Jam saat ini menunjukkan pukul setengah 2 siang. Baru saja wartawan terakhir yang mewawancarainya pulang, maka dari itu Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur siang. Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menonton tv. Tepat saat mereka menyalakan tv, salah satu channel sedang menayangkan acara gosip yang membahas soal kencan dengan Kris itu. Luhan yang mendengarnya samar-samar dari dalam kamar sudah tidak peduli lagi dan segera memejamkan matanya.

"Wah, biar yang disorot itu Kris oppa dan Luhan eonni, ternyata kita tetap kena sorot juga.." komentar Baekhyun yang diangguki Kyungsoo. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada wartawan yang meliput langsung, bahkan mulai mengikuti dari pertama Kris menjemput Luhan sampai mereka pulang.

"Uwaah! Ada yang waktu Kris oppa mencium pipi eonni!" teriak Baekhyun heboh namun cepat-cepat diam dan menutup mulutnya. Ia menuju ke kamar Luhan dan melihat yeoja cantik itu tertidur pulas. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega, bisa gawat kalau sampai Luhan terbangun. Baekhyun pasti kena damprat karena sudah menggangu tidurnya. Keduanya pun menonton acara gosip itu tanpa suara. Cari aman saja lah...

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan sudah terlanjur malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bisa saja ia menitip ijin tidak masuk pada Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo, tapi mengingat hari ini dia ada kuis harian untuk pelajaran matematika, mau tak mau ia harus masuk.

Dan baru saja mobil mereka melewati gerbang sekolah, beberapa siswa sudah sibuk menatap kearahnya.

Ia memilih cepat-cepat ke kelas karena tidak mau semakin menarik perhatian. Tapi ternyata sama saja.

Teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mengerubungi mejanya dan menanyakan macam-macam tentang acara kemarin.

"Hei, aku lihat acara gosip kemarin, lho!"

"Aku juga lihat! Senangnya bisa dicium pipinya sama Kris oppa~"

"Iya! Kamu benar-benar beruntung, Lulu!"

"Aku juga mau dicium pipinya begitu~"

Luhan hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis saat teman-temannya berkomentar seperti itu. Dalam hati ia terus berharap, _'Cepatlah pelajaran dimulai~!'_

Dan dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak pada Luhan karena tak lama setelah itu bel masuk terdengar dan guru yang mengajar di kelasnya cepat datang. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyuhyun, guru matematikanya, melangkah memasuki kelas. Namun tak lama senyumnya hilang saat Kyuhyun berucap, "Saya beri waktu 15 menit untuk belajar sebelum kuis hari ini dimulai!"

Oh, sepertinya Luhan sempat terlupa dengan fakta bahwa hari ini ada kuis matematika. Ia membuka buku catatannya dan mempelajari isinya dengan cepat. Di depan kelas, Kyuhyun tampak berdiri seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Matanya melirik kearah Luhan yang sedang menghapal sebuah rumus. Mendadak senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya.

"Luhan!" panggilnya membuat Luhan dan beberapa siswa menoleh.

"Ne, Kyuhyun saem?"

"Setelah kencan kemarin kamu tentu tidak lupa dengan materi-materi pelajaran yang sudah saya ajarkan sebelumnya, kan?"

_Damn!_ Ternyata Kyuhyun meledeknya! Luhan menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku catatan miliknya, sementara Kyuhyun malah asyik terkekeh geli melihat reaksi muridnya itu. Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kyuhyun itu terkenal sebagai guru paling iseng dan evil, berdua dengan partner-in-crimenya, Changmin si petugas perpustakaan.

Tapi setidaknya dengan keisengan Kyuhyun barusan, suasana kelas yang tadinya hening dan kaku karena para siswanya sibuk (plus panik) mempelajari isi buku masing-masing menjadi sedikit lebih rileks dan tenang. Pengecualian untuk korban keisengan Kyuhyun tentunya. Luhan masih terus merutuki kejahilan sang guru dan sibuk mengumpat dalam hati. _'Dasar guru evil!'_

Pelajaran kedua dan ketiga sebelum waktu istirahat pun tak berbeda jauh. Sebelum sesi belajar dimulai, guru-gurunya pasti bertanya soal kencan dengan Kris dulu pada Luhan. Sepertinya baik siswa maupun guru, banyak yang menonton acara gosip kemarin. Luhan tidak tahu kalau di acara gosip itu juga menampilkan foto dimana Kris sedang mencium pipinya. Ia yang sedang tidur tentu tidak mengetahui apapun soal isi dari gosip tersebut sampai akhirnya teman-teman dan gurunya menanyakan ini-itu yang Luhan sadari mungkin itu isi dari acara gosip kemarin.

Saat waktu istirahat pertama tiba, Luhan pun segera menuju kantin untuk menikmati cemilan paginya bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, serta 4 teman namjanya yang luar biasa ribut.

Jika biasanya hanya Chanyeol dan Chen yang rusuh, kali ini entah kenapa Jongin dan Sehun yang biasanya kalem ikut ribut hanya karena memperebutkan 1 kotak bekal yang Kyungsoo buatkan untuk 4 namja itu. Luhan menjitak satu persatu temannya itu dan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Kyungsoo membuatkan itu untuk kalian berempat, jadi tidak usah berebut dan tolong jangan berisik!"

"Ne..." keempatnya serentak diam dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Bagus." Luhan pun melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Noona, nanti pulang sekolah kita beli bubble tea seperti biasanya, kan?" Sehun mencolek bahu Luhan yang kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Namja berkulit paling putih itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini kalau mau beli bubble kenapa harus mengajak Luhan noona terus? Kau kan bisa beli sendiri..." celetuk Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku juga suka bubble tea..." sahut Luhan secara tak langsung membela Sehun yang memeletkan lidahnya kearah Jongin.

"Ya bukan begitu, noona. Anak ini selalu saja kalau beli bubble tea harus noona yang menemani. Pernah sewaktu noona tidak masuk sekolah, Sehun ingin beli bubble dan Chen menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya tapi dia tidak mau..." jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan berkata singkat. "Itu kan terserah Sehun..."

Jongin diam. Sehun tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. Ia menatap kearah Jongin seolah berkata, _'Rasakan itu, Kkamjong!'_ sementara Jongin sendiri balas memeletkan lidah pada Sehun.

"Hei, lihat anak yang pakai baju bebas itu..." ujar Baekhyun mendadak. Semua serempak menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan postur tubuh yang lumayan tinggi, mengenakan _minidress_ berwarna hitam sedang memesan sesuatu di salah satu stand makanan. Siswa-siswi lain tampak tidak memedulikan kehadirannya. Samar-samar terdengar nada dan aksen bicara yeoja itu yang terdengar aneh.

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang korea, ya? Cara bicaranya aneh..." ujar Chen.

"Lihat, ahjumma itu juga kelihatannya kurang mengerti dengan yang anak itu bilang. Apa mungkin dia orang cina?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menoleh kearah Luhan yang segera menghampiri yeoja tinggi itu.

"Nihao..." sapa Luhan ramah. Yeoja tinggi itu terdiam menatap Luhan sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan membalas sapaan Luhan dalam bahasa cina dengan riang. Ternyata yeoja tinggi itu memang orang cina.

"Kamu ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu cara pengucapan dalam bahasa korea yang benar..."

Keduanya berbicara sebentar menggunakan bahasa cina setelah itu Luhan menyampaikan apa yang ingin yeoja itu pesan pada ahjumma pemilik stand. Ahjumma itu pun tersenyum saat mengerti maksudnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan pesanannya selesai. Yeoja itu pun membungkukkan badannya berterima kasih pada Luhan.

"Xiexie... umm..."

"Luhan. Namaku Xi Luhan..." Luhan tersenyum melihat yeoja manis itu itu kebingungan.

"Ah, xiexie, Luhan jie. Dan maaf merepotkan, aku mengerti saat orang-orang berbicara dalam bahasa korea tapi aku masih tidak lancar dan takut dalam berbicara. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Tao. Wu Zitao..."

"Tao? Nama yang bagus..." pujian Luhan membuat Tao tersenyum lebar. "Dan kamu tidak perlu takut salah, aku juga seperti itu saat pertama belajar bahasa korea..." ucapnya menenangkan. Tao mengangguk.

"Sekali lagi xiexie, kalau boleh nanti aku minta diajari lagi bahasa koreanya yang lebih baik ke jiejie. Aku akan jadi siswa baru di sekolah ini. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo sini kuperkenalkan dengan teman-temanku..." Luhan menggandeng tangan Tao menuju mejanya. Ia memperkenalkannya pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan yang lainnya satu persatu. Dalam waktu singkat, meski terkendala bahasa, mereka bisa akrab. Sayangnya keakraban baru mereka harus tertunda ketika bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Kami masuk kelas dulu, ya. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi!" sahut Chen ceria seraya menepuk bahu Tao.

"Ne... gomawo..." ucap Tao sedikit ragu. Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Sampai jumpa besok, Luhan jie~" Tao memeluk Luhan sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah sementara Luhan dan teman-temannya masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Tao imut, ya?" celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Kau naksir anak itu?"

"Siapa bilang?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar. "Maksudku, dia terlihat imut karena cara bicaranya. Dia kan dari cina, makanya terdengar lucu saat bicara bahasa korea..." jelasnya yang hanya dibalas 'oooh' panjang dari Jongin. Dalam hatinya, namja berkulit tan itu sibuk mencibir alasan Sehun. _'Bilang saja kalau memang naksir. Apa susahnya, sih?'_

Sementara di kelas Luhan, Chanyeol dan Chen juga asyik membicarakan Tao.

"Nanti biar kuajari bahsa korea yang baik dan benar supaya Tao tidak perlu kaku lagi..."

Luhan menengok Chen yang duduk di belakangnya. "Hajima..."

"Wae~?"

"Kalau kau yang mengajari bahasa korea ke Tao, bisa-bisa yang kau ajari adalah bahasa-bahasa troll andalanmu itu..." ledek Luhan yang sukses membuat Chanyeol terbahak dan Chen sendiri langsung cemberut. "Lulu jahat~"

Kemudian suasana seketika tenang saat guru kembali memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannya. Chen dan Chanyeol pun juga serius mengikuti sesi pembelajaran. Meskipun berisik, ribut, bawel, dan lain-lain, mereka akan bersikap tenang dan serius dalam pelajaran. Ditambah mereka berteman dengan Luhan yang bisa dibilang paling pintar di kelas dan selalu belajar bersama, tak heran kalau mereka selalu bisa cepat memahami materi dan mendapat nilai bagus di setiap mata pelajaran.

Saat jam pulang sekolah jika biasanya Luhan dan yang lain masih suka bersantai dulu sebelum pulang, hari ini Luhan memilih untuk langsung pulang setelah membeli bubble tea bersama Sehun. Entah kenapa mata pelajaran hari ini membuatnya sangat lelah. Mungkin karena materinya, atau mungkin karena tadi ada kuis mendadak di beberapa mata pelajaran hari ini sehingga otaknya harus bekerja ekstra. Sampai rumah pun ia segera berganti baju dan tidur sampai waktu makan malam. Untung saja hari ini sedang giliran Kyungsoo yang memasak makan malam. Setelah makan malam selesai pun Luhan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sampai pagi. Dan sekali lagi ia beruntung karena ia tidak memiliki pe-er satupun.

"Sepertinya hari ini Luhan eonni capek sekali..." ujar Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap Luhan tidur. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin karena tadi dia banyak kuis mendadak?"

"Bisa jadi. Sudah yuk, kita nonton tv saja..."

"Ayo."

.

Saat sekolah esok harinya, Luhan pun kembali terlihat segar setelah puas tidur semalam. Ternyata memang benar, yeoja cantik itu terlalu lelah untuk beberapa kuis dadakan kemarin.

"Annyeong~!" Luhan memasuki kelasnya yang sudah mulai ramai. Teman-teman sekelasnya membalas sapaan Luhan dengan riang. Di sana juga sudah ada Chen dan Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Biasanya Luhan yang datang lebih dulu ke sekolah dibanding 2 temannya itu, namun karena tadi Baekhyun agak sulit dibangunkan (karena sehabis menonton film tengah malam di tv) jadinya ia dan Kyungsoo juga terkena imbas hampir telat ke sekolah.

Baru saja Luhan menaruh tasnya di meja dan duduk, bel masuk berbunyi. Suasana koridor yang tadinya ramai langsung menjadi sepi karena para siswa sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing. Guru-guru untuk tiap pelajaran pertama pun sudah datang, pengecualian untuk kelas Luhan. Yunho, guru mereka yang biasanya tepat waktu, kali ini belum masuk ke kelas sama sekali. Ketua kelas pun berinisiatif mengecek ke ruang guru. Namun tepat saat ia membuka pintu kelas, sang guru ternyata sudah berdiri di sana dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Ketua kelas Luhan itu berdiri kaku menatap sosok yang ada di belakang Yunho.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sini, Woohyun-ssi? Cepat kembali ke bangkumu..."

"N-ne, seonsaengnim..." Woohyun, ketua kelas Luhan, segera menuruti perintah sang guru. Yunho masuk dan meletakkan semua barangnya di atas meja guru setelah itu berdiri menatap seluruh muridnya.

"Selamat pagi semua! Sebelum pelajaran kita mulai, ada yang harus saya sampaikan. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru..."

Suasana seketika riuh. Para siswa sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal akan anak baru tersebut. Biasanya jika ada anak baru, mereka akan mengetahuinya lebih dulu kemudian sibuk menebak-nebak kira-kira seperti apa si murid baru itu. Yunho berdehem sekali untuk menenangkan kegaduhan kemduain memanggil sang anak baru untuk masuk, sosok yang tadi sempat membuat Woohyun terdiam kaget. Begitu anak baru itu masuk, suasana bukannya tenang, justru semakin heboh. Beberapa siswi menjerit senang, bahkan ada yang refleks berdiri dari duduknya dan melompat-lompat di tempat. Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Chen pun tak kalah kaget saat melihat sosoknya. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan lalu kembali menghadap ke depan, tepat ke sosok anak baru itu.

Yunho menggebrak meja agar suasana kembali tenang lalu meminta sosok itu memperkenalkan diri. "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu..."

"Annyeong haseyo..." sapanya dengan nada suara yang ngebass. Salah seorang siswi hampir menjerit lagi kalau seandainya Yunho tidak menatap tajam padanya. Siswa baru itu tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kata-kata perkenalannya.

"Kris Wu imnida. Mohon bantuannya..."

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nah, karna tadi cuap-cuapnya udah, sekarang lanjut bales ripiu~

**Poe chaerin** : iya nih, akhirnya sekarang juga apdet lagi setelah sekian lama authornya mendem di dunia antah berantah... dibaca yo~

**BabyHimmie** : ok 3x~ ini udah lanjuuut ^^

**Reader** : Lucu? Gomawo~ ini udah lanjut yah ^^

**ChuapExo31** : syuudaaah~

**ByunnaPark** : ini udah lanjut~ tapi maap ga bisa apdet 'soon'... huhuhu... T^T

**Goolhara** : tereak bareng Chen? Ga ngetroll bareng juga, kan? Hehehe~^^ ini udah lanjut ya~ penasarannya ditahan dulu sampe chapter depan. Author janji ga bakal apdet lama2 lagi kok.. and thanks for your comment~ annyeong~ *lambai2*

**Hanalu93** : Authornya juga ga tau nih kapan Luhan mulai suka ama Kris #plak! Hehehe~ karna ini udah lanjut, dibaca ya~

**Utsukushii02** : Wah... ga tau nih kesambet setan mana... lagian kalo ga berani ga bakal maju dong~ hehehe^^ chap ini dibaca yo~

**Taenggoo** : bikin KrisHan yang baru lagi? Heee~ yang dua ini aja belom keurus semua, kalo nambah lagi, apa kata dunia~~~? Kkk~ jangan lupa dibaca ya~

Tengkyu buat semua yg udah ripiu, like, ataupun nge-follow, baik ke cerita maupun ke authornya~ semua itu adalah hal yang paling berharga buat author super gaje dan labil kayak Hime gini... sekali lagi...

Gomawo~^^

**_Kim Hime a.k.a Author Labil_**


	5. Chapter 4

**My Admirer, My Love**

**Cast**: Xi Luhan

Kris Wu

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Huang (Wu) Zitao

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan tentunya diri mereka sendiri. Ide cerita murni punya author~

**Warning** : GS (bagi yang ga suka GS silakan di'close tab'), typo/misstypo(s) yang (pastinya) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, ceritanya ga jelas. xD

_**Author's Note:**_

Annyeong~

Yo yo yo author sarap balik lagi yo~

Semoga pada suka sama chapter ini yo~ *ini apaan dah*

Di sini author ga bakal banyak bacot, pokoknya yg penting cekidot~ Hohoho ^^

Monggo dibaca~

.

**Chapter 4**

.

_**Happy Reading~**_

.

Saat jam istirahat, seisi sekolah menjadi ribut setelah mengetahui tentang Kris yang menjadi murid baru di kelas 2-1. Para siswi berebut ingin melihat Kris yang kini masih duduk di dalam kelas. Namja tampan itu seharusnya duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Chen, tapi Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Luhan iseng kabur ke sebelah Chen sehingga Kris bisa sebangku dengan Luhan. Tampak yeoja cantik itu menoleh ke belakang dan memelototi Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan kepalan tinjunya di depan wajah sang 'Happy Virus' yang langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku pelajaran. Kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Untuk apa kau pindah ke belakang segala?"

"Supaya Kris-ssi bisa bersebelahan denganmu, Lulu~" Chen yang menjawab. Chanyeol beralih menatap para siswi yang berdiri di sebelah meja Kris, berebut ingin bersalaman.

"Hooiii~ Acara jabat tangannya selesai! Kasihan Kris-ssi tangannya pegal nanti..." ucapan Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat para siswi itu menjauh dari meja Kris. Mereka berpikir, benar juga apa kata Chanyeol, apalagi Kris juga harus mencatat materi pelajaran nantinya. Kris tersenyum sopan lalu berbalik menghadap Luhan dan Chen yang sedang bermain rubik. Oh, lebih tepatnya Chen yang mengacak polanya dan Luhan yang mengurutkannya kembali. Kris ikut menatap gerak tangan Luhan yang sangat cepat dalam menyusun rubik. Matanya melebar penuh ketertarikan.

"Dari dulu aku ingin bisa main rubik tapi gagal terus. Bisa ajari aku?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah sang artis tanpa menghentikan gerak tangannya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis. "Tentu..."

Chen dan Chanyeol berpandangan, lalu serempak memanggil Kris.

"Kris-ssi..."

"Ne?"

"Sebelum ini kau bersekolah dimana? Di profilmu tidak disebutkan dimana kau bersekolah..." celetuk Chen yang diangguki Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum. "Tadinya aku homeschooling bersama adikku, dia juga yang menjadi managerku. Hanya saja dia ingin bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Ya sudah aku juga ikut masuk. Tapi itu bagus karena bisa bertemu kalian lagi..." ucap Kris ngawur. Karena pada dasarnya ia sendiri yang memang mengincar bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan meminta staff yang mengurus kepindahannya agar bisa dimasukkan ke kelas 2-1.

"Tunggu. Tadi kau bilang adik? Adikmu juga pindah ke sini?" Luhan menatap Kris yang mengangguk.

"Namanya Wu Zitao. Dia–"

"JADI DIA ADIKMU?!" Chen heboh sendiri dan memotong perkataan Kris. Luhan menarik dasinya hingga namja pecinta bebek karet itu terbatuk. "Berisik!" Luhan mendekatkan wajah ke arah Chen dan memasang tampang beringasnya.

"Ampun, Lulu..."

Kris tertawa pelan melihat tingkah ChenLu. "Kalian mengenal Tao?"

"Ne. Kemarin Lulu membantunya sewaktu mau memesan makanan di kantin. Lalu kami berenam juga ikut berkenalan..."

"Berenam? Bukannya kalian cuma berempat minus Luhan? Lalu siapa lagi?" Kris menatap Luhan, Chen, dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Masih ada dua sahabat kami lagi, mereka anak kelas satu seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Biasanya nanti kami berkumpul saat istirahat kedua dan kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka..." Luhan menjelaskan setelah kembali duduk di bangkunya. Chen pun merapikan dasinya yang miring setelah ditarik sahabatnya itu.

"Coba saja tanya adikmu, siapa tahu ia sekelas dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo..." usul Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya, mengirim pesan untuk Tao yang langsung dibalas cepat. Dan benar saja, Tao sekelas dengan dua yeoja mungil itu. Setelah itu waktu istirahat pertama dihabiskan untuk mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Sebenarnya lebih banyak Chen dan Chanyeol yang mengoceh, sementara Luhan menimpali seadanya, dan Kris sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah yeoja berambut cokelat madu itu. Semua siswi di kelas 2-1 dan juga yang bergerombol di luar tampak iri melihat tiga sejoli itu bisa akrab dengan Kris. Sebagai fans, siapa sih yang tidak ingin dekat dengan idolanya?

.

.

Memasuki istirahat kedua, Luhan, Chen, dan Chanyeol langsung mengajak Kris menuju kantin. Mereka yakin teman-teman yang lain pasti sudah berkumpul di kantin.

"Eonni!" Baekhyun tampak melambai dari salah satu meja. Di sana sudah ada Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, dan Tao.

"Noona~" begitu Luhan mendekat, Sehun refleks memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menekan wajahnya ke perut yeoja cantik itu. Luhan tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut hitam Sehun sayang. Kris yang melihatnya tanpa sadar merenggut tak suka dan memilih mengutak-atik smartphonenya. Tao sendiri hanya berkedip polos melihat sikap manja Sehun. Mereka tampak tak peduli dengan orang-orang, yang mayoritas siswi, yang mengelilingi meja mereka.

"Kalian sudah pesan makan?" tanya Luhan yang disambut gelengan dari 'adik-adik'nya. "Kami menunggu noona.." jawab Jongin yang langsung disambar Chen dan Chanyeol dengan protes.

"Jadi kalian cuma menunggu Lulu? Kalau begitu kalian tidak menunggu kami?"

Baekhyun dan lainnya mengangguk serempak. Luhan tertawa lepas sambil menepuk punggung dua teman sekelasnya itu. Ia lalu duduk di antara Tao dan Chen, sedangkan Kris duduk sejajar dengan Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun.

"Kris..." suara lembut Luhan membuat Kris yang tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya langsung mendongak.

"Ini yang namanya Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka kelas satu tapi berbeda kelas dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Mereka ini juga fans beratmu..."

"Annyeong haseyo, hyungnim~" Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya. Kris tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah dua namja itu.

"Sehun itu yang albino dan cadel, Jongin hitam pesek..." celetuk Luhan yang membuat lainnya tertawa. Baekhyun, Chen, dan Chanyeol yang tertawa paling keras. Kris tersenyum geli. Tao cekikikan dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan buku. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja, bahunya bergetar tanda ia juga tertawa.

"Aku tidak albino! Cuma terlalu putih saja! Aku juga tidak cadel!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya memukul-mukul meja.

"Aku ini eksotis, noona! Eksotis! Bukan hitam dan aku tidak pesek!" seru Jongin lebih heboh dari Sehun. Luhan hanya memeletkan lidah sebagai jawaban.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." ujar Kris setelah tawa mereka berhenti. "..kulihat Sehun dan Luhan akrab sekali?"

"Tentu saja! Luhan noona itu kakakku~" Sehun berucap dengan nada lucu.

Diam-diam Kris menghela napas lega. Ia tadi berpikir kalau Sehun memeluk Luhan seperti itu karena menyukainya atau mereka itu sepasang kekasih.

"Sehun ini ingin sekali punya kakak perempuan, sayangnya dia ini anak tunggal. Dari pertama kenal, Sehun sebenarnya tidak berani dekat-dekat Lulu, tapi lama-lama dia akhirnya jadi manja..." jelas Chen seraya menepuk bahu Sehun yang mengangguk mengiyakan. Kris ber-ooh tanpa suara. Jam istirahat mereka habiskan untuk makan siang dan mengobrol ini itu, diselingi dengan mengajari Tao beberapa kosakata yang masih belum dia ketahui. Luhan dan teman-temannya juga harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan keberisikan para siswi yang heboh melihat Kris.

Dalam satu hari ini Kris dan Tao pun bisa akrab dengan Luhan dan teman-temannya. Mereka sudah tidak saling menggunakan embel-embel formal lagi, dan yang unik Tao memanggil semua yang lebih tua 'gege' dan 'jiejie', bukan dalam bahasa korea. Ia juga memanggil Chen menjadi 'ChenChen ge' karena katanya lebih terdengar lucu. Chen sendiri terima-terima saja dengan panggilan barunya itu.

Saat pulang sekolah, Luhan, Kris, dan Chanyeol menuju parkiran untuk mengambil kendaraan masing-masing sementara enam orang lainnya menunggu di depan parkiran. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk saling _say goodbye_ sebelum akhirnya pulang menuju arahnya masing-masing. Mobil Luhan dan Chanyeol belok ke kiri, sedangkan Kris belok ke kanan.

"Gege, Luhan jie cantik sekali, ya?" Tao membuka percakapan. Kris tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Sangat..."

"Luhan jie juga sangat baik..." Tao tak berhenti memuji Luhan. Kris mengangguk lagi. Senyumnya bertambah lebar. Sang adik ikut tersenyum lebar melihat Kris. "Gege tahu? Selama ini gege tak pernah tersenyum selebar itu. Gege hanya mau tersenyum saat di depan kamera dan berhadapan dengan fans. Jujur saja aku rindu dengan senyum gege ini..." ucapan Tao sukses membuat senyum Kris menghilang. Ia menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu menyala merah. "Kamu tahu apa yang membuatku tidak pernah tersenyum, Taozi..." ujarnya pelan. Tao mengangguk. "Aku sangat tahu, gege. Tapi aku beruntung bisa bertemu Luhan jie. Semenjak bertemu dengan jiejie, gege jadi sering tersenyum, kan? Aku harus berterima kasih pada Luhan jie..."

Kris tersenyum lagi lalu mengusap kepala Tao sayang. Ia menjalankan mobilnya kembali saat lampu sudah hijau. "Kamu benar. Mungkin aku memang harus berterima kasih bukan hanya pada Luhan tapi juga teman-temannya, karena mereka bisa membuat hidup kita jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ya, kan?"

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Kris dan Tao bersekolah di SM International High School. Mungkin karena tak terbiasa, para siswi masih saja ribut ketika melihat atau berpapasan dengan Kris. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Luhan dan teman-temannya terbiasa dengan suasana berisik di sekeliling mereka. Apalagi Kris dan Tao selalu bersama mereka ketika di sekolah.

"Akhir minggu ini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" usul Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" Luhan bertanya malas sambil mencomot kentang goreng di piring Chen.

"Ke mall saja. Kita shopping!" seru Baekhyun semangat. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Luhan menoleh ke arah Tao yang duduk di depannya dan sedang mengaduk jusnya. "Tao mau ikut?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa korea supaya Tao terbiasa. Yeoja bermata panda itu mengangguk senang. "Tapi jiejie juga ikut, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada kaku.

"Tentu saja. Setiap berpergian, aku kan supir dua anak ini..." Luhan mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk mengapitnya.

"Maklum saja. Aku dan Kyungsoo kan belum bisa membawa mobil sendiri..." Baekhyun nyengir. Tao tersenyum manis. Sehun yang duduk di sebelah yeoja itu diam-diam meliriknya beberapa kali. Ia suka sekali saat melihat Tao tersenyum karena menurutnya wajah Tao itu imut. Luhan yang menyadarinya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah. Namun ia tetap diam dan membiarkan Sehun memandangi Tao sepuasnya.

"Berarti kita jadi shopping hari sabtu nanti, ya~" seru Baekhyun semangat. Yang lain juga mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu para yeoja (kecuali Luhan) tampak ribut tentang apa yang akan mereka beli saat shopping nanti. Chanyeol, Chen, dan yang lainnya juga ikut menimpali. Luhan sendiri memilih menghabiskan makanannya. Sehun sendiri matanya masih tetap beberapa kali melirik Tao yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis.

'_Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Tao...'_

.

.

Semenjak bersekolah di sekolah umum, Kris mulai mengurangi jadwal panggungnya dan menunda untuk mengeluarkan album baru. Tapi ia tetap melakukan pemotretan dan wawancara untuk majalah dan juga syuting iklan. Seperti hari ini, saat pulang sekolah, Kris mengajak teman-temannya ke tempat pemotretannya. Mereka bisa mengetahui seperti apa suasana di studio, bagaimana proses pemotretan untuk majalah, mereka juga bisa melihat ketika Kris sedang di-_make up_. Saat Kris memulai sesi pemotretannya, tujuh orang lainnya duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan sementara Tao tampak berdiri di belakang kru.

"Uwaah~ Kris oppa tampan sekali~" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai heboh. Biar sudah berteman akrab dengan sang idola, rupanya kedua yeoja itu masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan mereka yang memekik senang seperti ketika melihat Kris di televisi. Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah keduanya.

Begitu pemotretan selesai, Kris segera berganti baju dan menghapus _make up_nya lalu kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Mereka berniat makan malam dulu sebelum pulang. Setelah berpamitan, mereka pun keluar dari studio pemotretan dan menuju ke restoran yang berada di seberang jalan. Mereka mesti susah payah berjalan karena sekitar mereka ramai dengan fans Kris yang saling berdesakan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo aman karena berjalan diapit Chanyeol, Chen, Jongin dan Sehun. Sementara Tao sendiri berjalan di belakang mereka. Kris menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Luhan yang tertinggal. Ia berhenti menunggunya dan ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, namja tampan itu langsung menggandeng tangan Luhan kemudian menerobos gerombolan fans itu dan menyusul yang lainnya. Mereka segera masuk ke restoran. Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri Kris dan menyapanya sopan.

"Di tempat biasa?"

Kris mengangguk. Pelayan itu lalu membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan luas yang lebih tertutup, sehingga tidak langsung terlihat dari luar restoran tempat para fansnya berkerumun. Tanpa disadari, Kris dan Luhan masih terus bergandengan tangan. Bahkan ketika mereka hendak memilih tempat duduk.

"Cieee~" celetuk Chen diiringi siulan dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan sisanya sibuk cekikikan dan berdehem menggoda. Baik Kris maupun Luhan masih tidak sadar sampai akhirnya melihat tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Luhan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Kris mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Mianhae, Lu..."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia sibuk memelototi semua temannya seolah dari tatapan matanya mengatakan, "Duduk yang manis dan berhenti bersiul, atau kulempar kalian ke laut!"

Semua serentak hening ketika menyadari tatapan Luhan. Tak ada siulan, cekikikan, atau suara 'cieee~', tapi masih saling menujukkan cengirannya. Mereka duduk melingkar dengan urutan Luhan, Chen, Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kris, dan terakhir Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Chen. Sayangnya Luhan meminta tukar tempat duduk dan mengancamnya dengan kepalan tinju di depan wajahnya, akhirnya Chanyeol bergeser ke sebelah Kris.

Tak lama makanan dan minuman pun dihidangkan dan mereka mulai makan sambil mengobrol santai. Melanjutkan obrolan tentang shopping hari sabtu nanti. Mereka tak sabar menunggu akhir pekan. Ditambah ini baru hari Selasa.

Luhan tidak ikut mengobrol melainkan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia teringat dengan tingkah Sehun saat istirahat makan siang tadi. Diam-diam dia menyusun rencana untuk membuat Sehun dan Tao dekat. Tapi sepertinya ia butuh bantuan Kris dan yang lainnya.

'_Nanti beri tahu Kris saja, deh...'_ Luhan membatin seraya menyuap makanannya.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu pun tiba. Mereka semua janji bertemu di depan pintu masuk utama mall agar lebih mudah berkumpul. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo yang duluan sampai karena Baekhyun yang (tumben) bangun lebih awal dan sudah ribut mau memakai apa untuk shopping nanti. Kerusuhan itu yang membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo terbangun dan mau tak mau mulai ikut bersiap.

"Baek, kita janji kumpul di sini pukul sebelas, dan sekarang masih pukul sepuluh lewat..." Luhan melirik arlojinya.

"Biarkan saja, lebih baik duluan daripada terlambat, kan?"

"Dan daripada hanya berdiri diam tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim dulu?" ajak Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Mereka menikmati es krim masing-masing sambil menunggu yang lain datang. Lima belas menit menunggu, Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun, dan Jongin datang. Lalu disusul Kris dan Tao tak lama setelahnya.

"Semuanya datang cepat, ya..." ucap Tao seraya tersenyum manis. Ia melepaskan gandengannya pada Kris lalu menghambur memeluk Luhan. Semakin lama, Tao jadi semakin manja pada yeoja asal Beijing itu. Bahkan mengalahkan Sehun. Tak jarang mereka berebut untuk memeluk Luhan yang biasanya hanya diam dan merelakan dirinya ditarik ke sana-sini.

"Ayo!" Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan rombongan. Kelewat bersemangat untuk shopping. Tao juga ditarik Kyungsoo agar cepat menyusul Baekhyun. Luhan yang sekarang berjalan sendiri berkesempatan untuk bicara ke Kris tentang rencananya. Ia menghampiri namja tampan itu lalu berbicara dengan nada pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

Kris sebenarnya terkejut ketika Luhan menghampirinya. Ia kira yeoja itu masih risih berdekatan dengannya setelah kejadian di restoran tempo hari. Tapi di sisi lain dia senang bisa berjalan beriringan dengan orang yang disukainya itu. Ia mendengarkan seksama semua yang Luhan katakan tentang Sehun dan Tao. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan rencana Luhan. Mereka berdua lantas menghampiri Chen dan Chanyeol dan memberitahu mereka. Terus saling sambar sampai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tapi tetap berhati-hati agar Sehun dan Tao tidak mendengar.

Mereka awalnya memasuki toko buku karena Tao memang ingin membeli beberapa buku bacaan. Semuanya (kecuali Sehun dan Tao) pura-pura sibuk melihat-lihat. Mereka tertawa tanpa suara melihat Sehun yang terus berjalan bersebelahan dengan yeoja manis itu dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Kita berpencar saja, setelah itu kita kabur keluar dari sini..." bisik Luhan. Semua setuju dan mulai kabur satu persatu. Sampai di luar toko buku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan. Ternyata mereka juga berencana untuk membuat Kris bisa berduaan dengan Luhan.

"Mana lima anak itu?" Luhan menatap ke sekeliling. Begitu juga dengan Kris.

"Mungkin mereka sudah kabur entah kemana..." Kris menatap Luhan yang juga balik menatapnya.

"Lalu sekarang kita mau apa?"

"Kita cari cemilan saja. Bagaimana?" ajak Kris. Mendengar kata cemilan, Luhan langsung setuju kemudian pergi ke lantai atas yang biasanya khusus untuk food court. Soal makanan, Luhan pasti tidak akan menolak. Makanya Kris langsung mengajak Luhan membeli cemilan. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Baekhyun dkk yang kabur duluan dan membuatnya bisa jalan berdua dengan Luhan. Anggap saja ini kencan yang sebenarnya. Suasana mulai ramai dengan fans Kris yang mulai berkumpul, memfoto namja serta meneriakkan namanya tanpa tanpa henti. Luhan pun maklum dengan situasinya mengingat yang berjalan bersamanya ini adalah seorang idol.

"Oppa! Apa itu kekasihmu?" salah seorang fans bertanya. Kris menggeleng.

"Oh, aku ingat! Dia yang menjadi fans beruntung itu kan?" tanya seorang fans lainnya. Kali ini Kris mengangguk.

_Drrt... drrt... drrt..._

Smartphone Kris bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Dari Tao. Kris pun me-_loudspeaker_ teleponnya suapay Luhan bisa dengar.

"_Gege dimana?"_

"Aku dan Luhan sedang mencari cemilan. Kamu masih di toko buku? Baekhyun dan yang lain dimana?"

"_Aku tidak tahu, ge. Di sini tinggal aku dan Sehun saja. Kupikir Baekhyun dan yang lainnya juga bersama gege..."_

"Tidak. Tadi kami pergi duluan..."

"_Ya sudah. Aku dan Sehun mencari mereka dulu..."_

"Oke.."

Begitu sambungan telepon terputus, Kris dan Luhan tertawa sambil ber-_high five_. Rencana awal mereka berhasil.

"Sekarang kita lanjut cari cemilan. Aku lapar..." celetuk Luhan membuat Kris tersenyum. Para fans histeris melihat senyuman itu. Mereka berangan-angan senyuman Kris yang seperti itu ditujukan untuk mereka, bukan pada yeoja di sebelahnya itu.

"Ayo!"

Keduanya berjalan santai mencari makanan yang mereka mau. Sesekali ada fans yang menghampiri Kris, meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Itu membuat Kris tertinggal jauh di belakang Luhan.

"Luhan, tunggu! Jalannya sama-sama!" Kris berlari kecil mengejar Luhan yang saat ini sudah menikmati semangkuk kecil tteokboki. Yeoja cantik itu nyengir. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk tteokbokinya ke arah Kris. "Ini..."

"Tusukannya cuma satu?"

Luhan menepuk dahi. "Biar kumintakan lagi..." belum sempat Luhan berbalik, Kris memegangi bahunya. "Tidak usah..." ia mengambil garpu kecil di tangan Luhan dan menyuapkan tteokbokinya dengan garpu itu. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya tidak masalah, tapi bagi Kris itu sama saja _indirect kiss_.

'_Curi-curi kesempatan tidak masalah, kan?'_

Oh...

Rupanya Kris modus.

Pantas saja...

Kembali ke Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Mereka berlima rupanya diam-diam mengikuti Kris dan Luhan, lalu mengabadikan momen-momen keduanya dalam foto. Sayang mereka merasa kesulitan karena banyaknya fans yang mengerubungi Kris dan menghalangi pandangan.

"Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih..." Jongin asal celetuk. Kyungsoo menyahuti. "Kris oppa kan menyukai Luhan eonni..."

Jongin membelalakkan mata. "Serius? Kukira kalian cuma menggoda mereka saja..."

"Justru itu kita menggoda mereka karena tahu kalau Kris oppa menyukai Luhan eonni..."

Jongin hanya bisa ber-'ooh' tanpa suara. Sepertinya dia satu-satunya yang ketinggalan dengan hal itu.

Oh tidak, bukan satu-satunya. Tapi dia dan Sehun yang tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

"Mau makan apa lagi, ya?"

Kris melongo menatap Luhan yang sedang memakan potongan terakhir sundaenya sambil menatap kesana kemari, mencari makanan lain. Dari tadi mereka berkeliling, yeoja cantik itu sudah membeli tteokboki, bosam, beberapa jenis keripik, dan sekarang sundae. Dan dia masih mau cari makanan lagi.

"Kamu... belum kenyang?"

Luhan menggeleng. Mulutnya menggembung karena sedang mengunyah dan Kris mendapati itu lucu. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan mencubit pipi Luhan. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Kamu imut..."

Luhan, masih dengan mulut menggembung, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan lurus menatap ke arah mata Kris. Ia menyelesaikan kunyahannya lalu mengatakan, "Baru kali ini ada yang bilang kalau aku imut..."

"Mungkin karena kamu biasa terlihat galak di depan teman-temanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin saja..."

Hening beberapa saat. Luhan lantas memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari jika suasana sekitar semakin ramai dengan jumlah fans yang terus bertambah dan ikut berkerumun di sekeliling Krisdan dirinya. "Ngg... Kris."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya jumlah fansmu yang berkumpul makin banyak..."

Kris yang dari tadi cuma asyik menatap Luhan kini beralih melihat ke sekitarnya. Benar apa yang Luhan katakan. Beberapa fans itu ada yang Kris tahu merupakan sasaeng dan sudah beberapa kali mencoba bertindak nekat, seperti menyelinap ke apartemen Kris, atau mengejar mobil Kris menggunakan taksi yang sudah mereka sewa, dan tindakan nekat lainnya.

Kris berdecih pelan, tak suka melihat gerombolan sasaeng itu.

"Mungkin kita lebih baik mencari Baekhyun dan yang lainnya..." selesai berkata demikian, Kris langsung kabur seraya menggandeng tangan Luhan dan para sasaeng tersebut mulai mengejarnya. Mereka berlari menuju lift dan memilih untuk langsung menuju parkiran kemudian bersembunyi di mobilnya.

Keduanya juga sempat bertemu dengan Sehun dan Tao saat di dalam lift dan memberi tahu mereka kalau dirinya dan Luhan akan kembali ke mobil lebih dulu.

Luhan terengah-engah setelah berlari mengikuti Kris. Ia beruntung para sasaeng itu tidak cukup cepat larinya untuk mengejar sang idol lebih jauh. "Hidup sebagai idol itu sulit, ya?" Luhan bersandar di jok penumpang setelah mereka masuk ke mobil. Kris sendiri segera menyalakan AC. Ia tersenyum menatap Luhan yang minum hingga menghabiskan satu botol air. Pastinya yeoja cantik itu capek karena diajak lari begitu.

"Maaf, Lu..." Kris mengusap rambut panjang Luhan.

Ia diam menatap wajah cantik temannya itu. Dalam hatinya, ia sibuk berdebat sendiri tentang sesuatu dan itu memakan waktu cukup lama. Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan lagi dan mendapati yeoja cantik itu memejamkan matanya. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali nekat seperti ketika mereka jalan-jalan ke pantai tempo hari, namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan lalu mencium pipinya.

"Eh?" Luhan membuka lebar matanya lalu menoleh ke Kris hanya untuk bertatapan dengan mata elang namja itu.

Deg.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Luhan akhirnya merasakan dadanya berdebar karena bertatapan dengan lawan jenis. Rasa capeknya pun mendadak tak dirasakannya lagi.

"K-Kris..." Luhan terbata saat mendadak Kris menggenggam tangannya.

"Luhan."

"Y-ya?"

"Tidak salah kan... kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Hah?"

Wajah tampan Kris semakin mendekat. Tangannya beralih mengusap pipi Luhan yang merona hebat. Melihat hal itu, Kris tersenyum.

"K-Kris, kau sedang m-menghafal naskah drama atau bagaimana?" Luhan berusaha melucu namun suara yang keluar justru semakin tergagap.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Kris menutup jarak antara mereka dan mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir cherry Luhan, melumatnya lembut untuk menunjukkan perassaannya pada yeoja cantik itu. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata terbelalak, tak menyangka kalau Kris akan menciumnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda jika dirinya menolak ciuman itu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan sehingga ia hanya diam.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di parkiran, berdiri tak jauh dari mobil Kris, dan melihat saat-saat dimana namja itu mencium Luhan.

"Oh... my... GOD!"

Sepertinya kali ini Kris benar-benar nekat.

.

TBC

.

.

Untuk di chapter ini, ga ada balesan review dulu yak... Dan untuk keterlambatan apdet yg emang super lelet, jangan timpuk author plis~

Big thanks buat semua yg udah mau baca, ngelike, dan ngefollow cerita ini. Huhuhu~

See you next chapter!

Gomawo^^

**_Author Labil a.k.a Kim Hime_**


End file.
